


You Slay Me!

by Xanders_collection



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Bill Cipher, Alpha Mabel Pines, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drugs, Eventual Smut, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mob Boss Bill Cipher, Mpreg, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Omega Dipper Pines, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Theres kids now lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanders_collection/pseuds/Xanders_collection
Summary: Dipper Pines, an aspiring author who's trying to make it big in New York meets Bill Cipher an infamous Mobster,suddenly his writer's block has disappeared.An ABO Mafia AU that no one asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got a little bored with Dipped In Sugar and just wrote this instead of writing that. 
> 
> This story has no foundation,it's a spur of the moment thing. Hopefully I'll keep it going if you like it???

_"Mhmm fuck I love it when pretty little omegas give into their dynamics." The alpha muttered into the omegas ear,his gloved hand trapping them against the wall while his other was squeezing his thigh. "Pretty omega,don't you know you were made to please me?"_

_Dipper shuddered and his head turned to the side,a gasp escaping when the hand trailed up higher on his bare thigh._

_"I love that you listened to your instincts and wore a dress,gives an alpha much easier access to fuck your slicked hole." He purred grabbing both thighs and pulling him up to wrap his legs around his waist. The alpha unzipped and pulled his cock out and pushed into the slick ridden hole. "Fuck,that's a good omega."_

Dipper shot up at the water being thrown on his being,gasping at the shock of freezing cold water. "Mabel!" He screamed and hugged himself trying to calm his panicked brain and aroused self. The dream still very vivid.

His sister just giggled and dropped the bucket that was now empty of any liquids.  
Dipper cringed at the noise it made when it hit the floor,he looked around and noticed that it wasn't bright outside,not even a little bit. What time even was it? Dipper rubbed his eyes and yawned stretching his soaked arms out. "What time is it?" He asked flopping his feet out from under the damp bed sheets and onto the floor. "It's around one in the morning." Mabel answered with a bright smile. "Why?" Dipper dragged out and his person sunk into himself,too tired to deal with any of this, _especially_ his twin's high energy.

"Because silly,Paz mentioned this really cool place where they-" she made drum sounds to make it more exciting,"- sell _alcohol."_

"A speakeasy." Dipper stated blankly. "Yeah have fun." The omega turned and lay back on his bed again pulling his wet blanket back up.

"No stupid! You're coming with us!" She demanded and ripped the omegas blanket off,throwing it off to the side where his laundry basket was.

Dipper didn't wanna go,he was too tired and not emotionally prepared to be around others. Especially drunk people. Not to mention consuming or even having alcohol was illegal. _Although,_ there is one positive to this reckless situation.

"I'll only go _if_ you give me that suit dad sent you."

"Then you give me the dress mom sent _you."_

The twins nodded and shook on it.

    When Mabel presented as an Alpha she was expected to dress more dominant,dark clothing,suits and all kinds of clothing among those. She wasn't happy,Mabel was,still _is_ an Alpha who prefers bright colours and skirts. She lived in skirts and dresses ever since they moved away from home choosing to stay instead with their Great Uncles,Stanley and Stanford. Stan an Alpha and Ford a Beta who sat on the dominant side of the spectrum.

Unlike when Dipper was presented,he was expected to dress more submissive,bright clothing,dresses,skirts. But Dipper didn't mind. He loved the freedom of dresses and how cute he looked,it wasn't until he was seventeen when he stopped indulging in the pretty fabrics and clothing. An encounter with an Alpha changed the way he dressed and behaved. You see,male omegas aren't very common,and that excites certain types of people,mainly alphas. Dipper now sticking to shorts and t-shirts,occasionally wearing a skirt but kept stockings on. He dressed like a Beta according to his stand in Alpha,his twin sister.

 _"A genderfluid Beta." She exclaimed gasping"-that's what you dress like."_  
Dipper pursed his lips. "I am technically genderfluid,male omega duh." She laughed and passed her brother a head piece. "Yeah but you identify as male. Your gender expression is fluid,not your identity."

_"I guess you're right."_

     Mabel opened his wardrobe while he stood up to remove his now damp pyjamas. She scooted through and ended up with a cute button down white shirt,a pale grey skirt that she had tailored herself to show the knees unlike most that dropped below the knee. It was a very simple outfit that she knew her brother would deal and put up with. She placed some flats by his bed knowing high heels were off the list.

Her twin came out of the toilet with now dry hair and no shirt,he was grumpily wiping his chest with a cloth to dry himself. Mabel smiled and guided him to the bed to where she helped him dress.

The omega was very difficult to deal with when first woken up,it took at least thirty minutes or so to wake him up properly.

She buttoned the shirt up and fixed his cuffs,next prompting the omega to stand up so she could slip the skirt up and over his hips buttoning it in place and tucking the shirt in,the younger yawning and continuously wiping at his tired eyes. Mabel cooed at the adorable sound her twin made and cuddled him close into a hug,Dipper resting his head on her chest just relaxing at the smell of her scent in his nostrils. She licked a stripe up his neck to leave her scent,a common thing done between alpha omega siblings.

She waved the shoes in his line of sight when they pulled apart. "I'm giving you flats okay? Or do you want your shoes?"

"M'okay." A soft mummer.

Before she slipped on his flats she had him pull up each of his stockings but he rolled them down just below his knee.

"Do you have a belt?" The alpha questioned glancing around the room to see none on display. "In my drawer." And sure enough she found one.

     Mabel loved fashion,you could tell just by looking at her. Also the fact that she just opened up her own clothing store and this night out was to celebrate. She was in with the lastest trends but it wasn't exactly _her_ own style. Mabel didn't like how the lastest dresses just hung off you and didn't cling,to solve this issue she would just place a belt just above her hips and buckle it,having made alterations in all her clothing so she had thin pieces of fabric that would hold the belt in place. She wrapped a headband around her hair and stuck a feather on it,she slipped on elbow length silk gloves and they both rushed down the stairs sneaking passed both of their Great Uncles to where Pacifica was parked outside the shack.

The two girls giggled when they took off.

_________

     Dipper stepped out of the car and regretted everything as they walked down an alleyway towards a door. Mabel grabbed his hand in hers when she smelt his distress,a quick hug to spread her scent onto him for multiple reasons. The blond Beta knocked on the door and a slide opened,a pair of eyes staring at all three of them. Pacifica raised a card up into their line of sight and the slide closed,the door was opened and the three walked in.

They walked passed two more doors and down a couple steps before coming across another door with the words _Lemon Juice Joint._

It wasn't a surprise to see the place very lively and full of people. Paz held Mabel's hand and pulled her to the bar leaving Dipper with the job of finding a place to sit.  
Most places were taken either by pieces of clothing or half drunk glasses,the only current seats he could spot was a booth next to a table with some men in suits. He shrugged wondering why no one was sitting and walked over,but before taking a seat he spotted one of the men walking back from the bar to the table with some drinks. A small thought registered in his brain that the men might be using the table or waiting for company to arrive.

"Um,excuse me?" His voice was low and he was a little nervous around new people. The man paused and glanced down. "Is anyone sitting here?" Dipper pointed at the empty booth. "Not at all." And continued to his group.

Dipper sat in and shrugged off his coat...Mabel's coat and folded it beside him.

He spotted the girls and waved to catch their attention,the two rushing over and sitting across from him with three drinks. "What are you two laughing about?" The two girls looked at each other still giggling. "The bartender is a hotsy totsy bimbo!" Mabel grinned as she slid her brother his drink. Paz fanned her face with her hand as if to calm the heat of her blush.  "He could take me out on a date any day."

The omega stared at his glass and raised it up to his nose and stiffed. "What is it?" Paz sipped from hers and took off her coat. "A Bee's Knees. It's gin,honey and some lemon. It's really sweet,you shouldn't taste the alcohol too much." He took a swig and discovered he liked it,it only took two of them for him to develop a buzz.

The two girls jumping up when the music picked up. They held hands and their feet took them to the dance floor where they danced to the jazz and a women who started singing.

Dipper decided to stay tucked up in his booth just sipping on the sweet drink with a content smile,his mind shifting to the dream he was having before his twin doused him in freezing cold water.

\---

     Bill sat at the table with his friends drinking,the table celebrating a large haul of supplies with a drink.

It wasn't until he spotted Thad stop and talk to some kid that he started paying proper attention. "Who was that? What did they want?" He asked when the black haired sat down and passed the drinks around. "No idea,just asked if the booth was free."

The brunet was joined by two girls who were giggling and clinging to each other. He watched them dive deep into conversation until the singer came out and the music got louder,the two girls grabbing at each other and squealing. They shuffled out of the booth and headed towards the floor.

That left the kid alone.

He sunk back in to the boring conversation of his table but it wasn't long until he was sucked out of it by a very enticing scent.

The table staring as he stood up and sniffed,his nose leading him to the booth with the brunet. He smirked and picked up his drink. "If you'll all excuse me,I have a cute omega to talk to."

\----

    Dipper sighed,still deep in thought about his dream until he was snapped out of it by a man sliding into the booth and sitting across from him.

_Alpha_

Dipper glanced around before his eyes fell back on the blond across from him. He took notice at how much stronger his scent got and cursed in his head. If he hadn't of been daydreaming he probably wouldn't have attracted the attention of said blond.

The Alpha rested one hand across the top of the booth and took a drink.

"What's a pretty Omega like you doing in a place like this?" He placed his drink down. "Especially this late." 

Dipper growled and the blond snapped his teeth with a snarl playfully.

The alpha was _flirting_ with him.

"It's none of your business,go chase yourself." He omega bit back wanting the attention to leave him alone.

"Dont be such a bluenose,can't an alpha just approach a beautiful Omega? Come on,what's your name sweetheart?" He was met with silence which was a surprise,the Alpha being too used to omega's throwing themselves at him.

"You can call me Bill." He introduced himself and was greeted with a bored face. "Tell it to Sweeney." Bill bit back an actual growl and took a deep breath. "Listen here and listen well _Omega,_ I'm not someone you want to mess with."

Dipper rolled his eyes and leaned forward and with a coo he spoke. "What? You gonna tell the mob on me?" The blond's face lit up and his mouth sketched it's way into a cocky grin,Dipper didn't like the look of that. "Oh darling! You don't actually know who I am do you?" Bill was now full of amusement leaning closer across the table,he took a deep breath in to smell the sweetness of the omega,Dipper flushing at the forward display.

"Bill Cipher,I ask of you to kindly go chase yourself."

Bill lulled his head to the side and looked up at the source of the voice. "Northwest,I'm a little busy,can't you tell when an Alpha doesn't want to be interrupted?"

"Yeah,and this one wants you to stop giving my brother the heebie jeebies." Mabel's voice snapped back. Bill's eyebrows raising in glee,Pacifica tugging at the alphas dress frantically trying to get her to shut up. "Mhm,so you're the alpha I'm smelling on him." Bill waved his hand in dismissal at the two. "So sugar,gonna tell me your name yet?" The brunet shook his head no. "That's fine for now,I'm a master at nicknames."

Dipper shuddered at the strong dominating scent he got when the alpha said that,the blond grinning through his golden eye's.

"Alright,I'll leave. For _now._ See you around PineTree!"

Mabel and Pacifica jumped into the booth immediately when the man stood up and walked back to his table,lighting a cigar he had tucked in his pocket.

"Who was that?" Mabel wrapped her arms around Dipper and tugged him to her chest. Paz sighed and tapped her nails against the table. "Bill Cipher,an infamous Mob Boss."

Dipper gulped and took back his earlier statement about sending the mob after him. Mabel's grip tightened and her eyes were wide.

\----

    Later in the night,or early morning,Dipper stood up to use the restroom. Mentioning that he'd be back soon as they were all getting ready to leave and go home. It was around three in the morning and Dipper only managed to drink four more of those delicious yellow drinks,he was drunk,not as zozzled as the girls who didn't pace themselves like he did. The brunet made his way to the back and groaned when there was no segregation between dynamics,he'd have to use the male restroom. He had become accustomed to segregated restrooms,he was much more comfortable and used to being in omega only spaces.

He used a stall and after washing his hands he looked up and gasped,the blond standing in the doorway with his arms crossed,his suit jacket no longer on leaving him in a waist coat with his sleeves pulled up. The alpha stalked towards him and he took a couple steps back the closer he got,staring like a predator who just spotted his prey. His back hit the counter and the blond had caught up,hands trapping him against the counter,hands resting on both sides of him.

The Alpha leaned down and scented him,Dipper freezing with his knees nearly buckling beneath him. The older raised up and growled right next to his ear and Dipper let out the most submissive sound he's ever heard leave his lips. His hands grabbing Bill's shirt and clutching tightly as his knees visibly shook.

"Who brings an omega out when they are just about to go into heat?"

Dipper's eyes widened. Heat? That's insane! He hasn't had one in three years. Dipper looked up and the two caught eye contact,Dipper staring into his golden eyes blinking slowly as if he was being lulled into a trance,he sighed dreamily.

His instincts took over when he pulled the Alpha down to his height initiating a kiss,Bill not hesitant at all to kiss back and wrap his arms around the younger. Their lips moving smoothly together in perfect sync. Dipper's fingers grabbing more of the fabric under his finger tips and squeezing when the alpha's tongue swiped his bottom lip. The omega opened his mouth to accept the pink muscle that dove right in to wrestle with his,licking around and making the boy whine into the kiss. They parted away and he panted,still holding tightly on to Bill.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Bill leaned down to kiss down the boy's neck and scenting him. "D-Dipper-ah." His tongue licking at the scent gland. "Well Dipper,I'd love to chat more but I gotta blouse." The blond raised his hands up to remove the soft hands clutching on to his person. "...A-Alpha-"

Bill breath hitched and he stared at the Omega,his heart rate picking up at how much more intoxicating his scent got. Bill cursed under his breath and shoved his knee up between the omegas legs to grind up against the erection that formed,his mouth nipping and tonguing his neck,sucking hickies occasionally. Dipper shook at the intense feelings he was experiencing,his neck and pelvis heating up so much that it felt like it was burning.

"Bill." He mumbled under his breath,his head buzzing and dizzy. "Yes little one?" Dipper felt like he was drowning in the alphas scent. His body reacting and nearly melting at how much attention he was getting,his inner omega squealing at how such a strong alpha took interest in him. Dipper starting purring and his eye sight went blurry.

He heard the alpha chuckle. "You're so cute."

"Boss,we gotta go."

The blond threw a glance to the side to spot Eightball in the doorway. Eight just staring at his boss who was leaning an omega against the counter and the omega was clutched to him. Their scents intermingling and flooding the bathroom.

Bill's eye's darted between the two and he rose his eyebrows. "Hey PineTree,wanna come home with me?" His voice holding a suggestive tone. The brunet nodding rapidly as he refused to let the blond go. Bill stepped away and held the omegas hand,when they approached Eightball Bill muttered, "Distract his sister for me would ya?" "Of course Boss." Bill clicked his tongue at him and kept walking,he brought the omega to his table and chucked his suit jacket over the teen's shoulders to surpress the omega scent. Dipper clung to Bill's arm and purred,his head fuzzy from the alcohol.  
"You're taking him home to bed him?"

Bill picked up a musical instrument case and held Dippers hand again. He hummed. "Duh! He's such a cute little flapper,plus can't you smell it? The sweet little thing wants me. Such a sheik." Thad groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do you mean the pre heat smell? I'm sure we all smell it. If you knock this kid up I swear to god Bill-" "Relax,male omegas can't get pregnant....I think?"

    They successfully snook passed his sister and Pacifica,continuing out through the front door into the alleyway where a car was out front awaiting them. They all piled in and Bill hosted the boy up onto his lap who in response let out a huge yawn and cuddled into him. Bill cooed at the soft noises,his inner alpha enjoying the current situation. The drive home was a long one,the blond living on the other side of town and only visiting the blind tiger for celebration and a pick up.

In the time the car ride took the boy had fallen asleep on Bill's chest clinging to his shirt,his scent sticking to Bill's clothing. He adjusted Dipper in his arms and stood up getting out of the car.

"Whatcha gonna do with him Boss?"

Bill hummed and thought about what he was capable of doing. "Keep him,he's pretty keen."

\---

     Dipper groaned and pulled the blanket up over his head,the light burning his eyes upon opening. His head pounding from all the alcohol he drank last night. He cuddled more into the blanket but a strange foreign scent sent his eyes shooting open. He yanked the blankets down and sat up to find himself bare of clothing,his underwear still hugging his body though. He pushed the blankets off him and threw his feet over the side and stretched his aching bones out. A keen and tired moans escaping as he stretched. He blinked his blurry eyes open and took a gander around the room.   
It was nothing like the rooms in the shack,bigger,more fancier.

His eye's found a white button up shirt hanging over the bedpost and he snatched it up placing it on his body to find that it was huge on him, the white fabric falling to mid thigh. Dipper was aware he was short but this mac seemed like a giant. His clothing was no where to be seen so he stuck to the white shirt and buttoned a couple of the buttons,he let the sleeves fall and cover his hands,opting to stick to comfort over functionality.

He pushed the bedroom door open and looked around. With no one in sight he exited into the hallway and silently closed the door behind him. The wooden flooring cold beneath his bare soles.

His feet carried him to a door where he could hear the sounds of a piano. Dipper pushed the handle down and looked through the crack in the door. All he could see was a wall of windows leading to a balcony,some sliding doors opened letting the translucent curtains sway with the morning breeze. Upon pushing the door open wider he spotted the blond from last night. He was sitting behind the piano with his eyes shut playing it,his mouth moving as he sang lyrics under his breath to himself.

The brunet stepped into the room fully and released the door handle.

In the centre of the room was a long curved sofa with a few arm chairs. Dipper questioned if he was in an expensive hotel room or a penthouse suite. It had more of a home vibe so he went with penthouse for the time being.

With a strong breeze blowing in the curtains flew up and the door slammed behind him making him squeak in fright,his arms coming up to his chest.

The blond paused his playing and opened his eyes looking up to see the omega standing at the entrance in his shirt. His eyes fell back down to his fingers and he continued playing the smooth calming tune,pressing the keys down with such graceful movements.

"Good morning PineTree." He greeted, "Would you like anything?"

Dipper's feet shuffled on the flooring as he walked down two steps to the sunken seating area and propped down on the sofa staring at the blond. "...did we do anything last night?"

His brain was foggy,the last thing he remembers was spotting Bill in the toilets and being trapped against the counter,his hormones taking over from there leaving his imagination to fill in the blanks. And waking up in a stranger's bed practically naked doesn't leave much to think about really.

"No,maybe some cashing,but that was all. You fell asleep on the way here last night so we didn't get to."

Dipper sighed with relief,all they did was kiss.

"Wanna tell me about your scent,mac?" Bill stopping playing the instrument and stood up walking to the kitchen area. "Uh...my heats are irregular...I get false alarms every few months." Dipper tried to explain in a simple short explanation. The blond hummed. "That makes sense."

He approached and handed the teen a glass of water,his face inching closer to Dippers. "You sure you're a male? You seem daisy to me."

Dipper flushed and flinched backwards. "Horsefeathers!"

"Ah I'm just razzing ya!" Bill chuckled and fell backwards onto the sofa. "Drink up."

Dipper stared into the glass at the clear liquid,he sniffed it but glanced at the blond,a small part of his brain insisting that it was drugged.

"It's not gigglewater if that's what you're thinking! It's just water."

And it was just that. Dipper thanked him when his dry mouth finally left him.

Dipper placed his glass down and his eye's darted up to see the blond staring at him. "W-What?" Dipper stuttered,embarrassed at being watched so intensely.

"I must say,you've got a nice pair of gams!"

The blond grinned at the brunet who spluttered in response and pulled at the shirt trying to make it go lower. "It's not my fault you took my clothes!" He whined,all the blood going straight to his cheeks.

Bill grinned to himself,his teeth showing. "Gimme a cash and I'll give them back." Dipper whined and his face heated up even more,he huffed and glared at the man. "Fine." He leaned over and Bill cupped his jaw and pulled him into a kiss,Dipper pulling away before he had the chance to involve his tongue.

"Wonderful." Bill stood straight and clapped his hands. "Lets get you into some new clothes." Dipper held a confused gaze. "But...my clothes?" "Well I didn't say you could wear them,I said I'd give them back."

"I hate you."

"You slay me PineTree!" Bill laughed and threw his arm over the youngsters shoulder. Dipper just sighed and muttered under his breath.

"Everything's just jake."

What did he just get himself into?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper wakes up in Bill's bed and now he's suddenly spending the morning with him while his family panics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for minor character death. 
> 
> Also at the end notes I've wrote out what the slang used means.

Dipper stood up and straightened out the white button up,Bill's eye's darting to the teen's bare legs. He placed his bare hand on his lower back and went to guide the brunet back to his bedroom to give him new clothing but the front door opened interrupting them and catching both of their attentions.

Dipper squealed in embarrassment and hid his semi nude body behind Bill's. Bill in response reached around to grasp the omegas wrist,his scent a sudden burst of distress and humiliation,the calming touch of the alpha worked him down.

"What the _fuck_ have I said about coming in unannounced!" Bill snapped at the bald suited man by the door. The man tensed and he avoided eye contact. "I'm sorry Boss,it's just...just that..."

"Well? Out with it!"

"O-One of our shipments was robbed last night Boss."

Bill gritted his teeth in anger,his golden eyes narrowing at the man. His breath deepened and Dipper tapped his shoulder turning his attention to the boy currently hiding behind him. He rose an eyebrow at Dipper as if to say 'continue'. Dipper glanced at the ground and inhaled. "Can I have some clothes please?" He murmured. "Of course,let's get you sorted out first." Bill once again guided Dipper to the hallway and he threw a glance over his shoulder.

"Pull the boiler around." He ordered and the man scurried from the entrance,relief flooding his system that the kid was there to stop the bosses wrath.

"What's your style kid?" Bill asked and he yanked open the door to his walk in closet, various shades of yellow and black popping out and catching his eyes. "I got everything." Bill spoke eying the boy up and down, "Maybe not in your size but I'm sure I should have something. Fuck it maybe I'll buy you some new rags instead." He was now talking to himself leaving the omega to walk in and gaze at all the different types of clothing,one side just full with suits of different colours,alothough it was mostly yellow and black there was some other shades hung up. He opened up a drawer and a selection of bowties were lined out. In another was multiple sets of rings and jewellery.  It wasn't a surprise that the man was loaded,his bright custom yellow suit showing his wealth and that he was indeed a successful businessman.

"-re you'd look keen in a suit-"

Dipper pulling out a dark fabric to see a suit with the price tag still on. He cringed at the price,it could pay his rent for months if he owned a place.

"-en better in a dress,you looked dashing last night...ah! Then I should put you in a suit!"

Bill was still rambling to himself at the doorway.  "Yes,let's get you in a suit." Bill clicked his fingers and pulled out another section where the colours were completely different,a dark blue was hung up and Bill snatched it off the hanger. "The jacket will be too big." He muttered and hung it up separately. "I can stick safety pins in the trousers so they fit length wise,this was sized wrong so it should fit you."

It wasn't long until Bill was ushering him into the clothing and sticking pins in his mouth between his teeth as he folded the the bottoms of the pants up until they looked presentable. He stuck the pins in and locked them in place,barely visible due to the dark colouring of the metal.  Bill shrugged on a waistcoat and buttoned it up and pushed Dipper up to stand up straight. "Perfect." He purred after stepping back taking in Dipper's look,the boy blushing in response from the comment. "Although we are missing a little something something." Bill clicked his fingers and opened a drawer,a collection of ties laying out,some still in the original box. He unboxed a dark blue to match with Dippers suit,the blond popped his collar up and wrapped it around tying it in place,he tucked the rest under the waist coat and ruffled the teen's hair a little. Dipper slid on a simple pair of cap toe shoes.

"Now it's perfect."

    Bill held the door to the elevator open for Dipper as he pressed the button to the ground floor.  Bill stared at his hands and sighed deeply,he stuck them in his dress pants pockets and pulled the fabric out emptying them but finding nothing. His hands roamed up and he checked all his pockets,doing the same thing,turning them inside out to only sigh again but with each empty pocket he became more frustrated. He faced towards Dipper and stuck both hands in the boy's pockets receiving a squeal in return at the sudden motion.

Bill exhaled through his nose and rolled his eyes,he twisted the ring on his middle finger and tapped his foot all the way down to the first floor.

Bill sped walked from the elevator to the lobby with Dipper stumbling one step behind him to keep up,the blond taller than him so he took a longer stride. Outside was a Rolls Royce parked right at the entrance,the same bald man from earlier standing beside the back door holding it open,the two climbing in and the door being shut behind them while the other got in the front.

"Xanthar be a dear and butt me." Bill ran a hand through his blond hair. "And pass me my spare leather gloves while you're at it."

Xanthar turned to face his boss and handed him the black gloves that the blond kept in every car in case of a situation like this,forgetting his gloves was a rare moment but it happened enough for him to come to the decision to just keep the gloves in every car he owned. He slipped them on after removing his rings,he placed them back on over the leather and was almost immediately handed a cigar,he leaned foreword as the bimbo struck a match and lit the end. He licked his finger tips and squeezed the tip of the match to extinguish the flame.

Bill puffed the smoke out and groaned letting his head fall back and rest on the comfortable leather.

"That's the good stuff." 

Bill continued his smoking as the car dropped into comfortable silence...well comfortable silence for the three men,Dipper on the other hand? Not so much. It was tense and very awkward. He just fidgeted with his fingers and kept his head down. Bill watched the omega from his peripherals and decided to break the silence. "Wanna try?" He asked handing the cigar to the teen. Dipper stared at it and contemplated if he should. He's in a car full of gangsters,he guessed his best option would be to just cooperate and listen. "Uh...sure." He plucked it from the alphas hand and brought it up to his lips and inhaled.

He immediately started coughing and hated every moment,he felt lightheaded and like he was ready to vomit his guts up. Bill and the others burst into laughter,Dippers cheeks dusting red at the humiliation. Bill grinned and reached over taking the cigar back. "Ha! First time smoking I'm assuming by that pathetic cough." He took a drag and blew out the smoke. "Don't worry PineTree,it takes a couple goes."

"I'd rather not pick up smoking,I _just_ started drinking."

    "Got a pair of keen pro skirts up ahead."  
Bill glanced out the window and chuckled at Teeth's statement. The car jolted to a stop and Bill grabbed Dipper and dropped him on his lap as the two men climbed in.

"Mhm they're a couple of pro skirts I'd like to get lousy with." Bill smirked at his goons who took a seat next to him.

"I'd make quite the looker."  Eightball snorted out. "Who doesn't want a dish covered in tattoos?"

\---

    Bill slammed the car door behind him and Dipper held on to Bill's arm,he was a little frightened from hearing the small talk in the car. They had caught two birds who worked for the person who robbed Bills shipment. He didn't know what the shipment was but if Bill was that angry this morning it must have been important or even very expensive stuff.

"Relax darling,you're okay."

"Why did I have to come?"

"Because you're a sap. We are going to get breakfast after this,I do recall us not eating anything. You must be hungry."

"Oh." He was,his stomach felt empty but he thought it was just the anxiety...well it's a mix of both.

On the way to one of the huge warehouses they passed multiple shipping containers,all sizes and colours from light shades to dark shades.   Before Xanthar kicked the door open he looked Bill up and down,an eyebrow rose up. "Yes I'm packing heat." Bill confirmed with an eye roll. They all gathered inside to see two men tied with their arms behind their backs. The two gagged.

"Put the screws on them." Bill nodded towards Xanthar who cracked his knuckles in return.

"Sweetie where'd you wanna go after this?" Bill turned his back to the men and engaged into conversation with the teen. Dipper gaped at the sound of a hard punch and muffled cry. "I was thinking that new diner." Bill continued, "Or maybe we could go to this _really_ good restaurant-" He shot a glance at his wrist to look at the time. "-No by the time we get there they won't be serving breakfast anymore...Ah who cares I own the place of course they will."

Dipper flinched at the loud muffled scream.  
"Would you like that baby?" Bill's gaze softened and he rose his gloved hand up to guide his chin straight,Dipper now no longer looking at the scene happening behind the blond. "You can get whatever you want." "Y-Yeah,I'd like that."  "Capital."

    "He's not speaking Boss." Eightball announced,Bill turned and stared at the man Eight was standing beside,the man's hand holding his hair in a painful grip.

Bill held eye contact with the man being questioned and reached into his suit pulling out a golden revolver and didn't hesitate to pull back the hammer and shoot the other man bound to the chair. Bill watched every second from terror to shock on the man's face. Bill blew the smoke from the barrel and pocketed it again.

"Are we going to have beef?" Bill spoke smoothly fixing his suit.

The gag was released and he blurted out all the information he had. Bill patted him on the cheek and said,  "See,that wasn't so hard was it?"

He cut the rope and let the man stand up,Dipper rushed behind Xanthar just incase anything was to happen,peaking out from behind the tallest man in the room.

"Off you go." Bill cheered out shooing the man away. His legs shook as he stumbled on his way out towards the exit.

Bill smiled. "Isn't this just the bee's knees?"

His hand redirecting to his suit again and pulling out the revolver,he pulled the hammer back and pushed out the chamber,there were three bullets left. He giggled and spun the chamber.

"Lets Russian Roulette this."

He pointed up and....

_Click_

Empty.

He spun again and pulled the hammer back with his thumb,his index finger squeezing the trigger.

_Bang_

The sound echoed loudly around the warehouse and they all watched the man collapse to the ground dead.

"Boom! Headshot!"

Teeth whistled and clapped his hands. "Good shot Boss." Bill turned around and bowed to the other's. "Thank you,thank you! I'll be here all night."

Bill marched up to the omega standing behind Xanthar. "So how about that breakfast? I'm starving!"

" I don't feel so good..." Dipper was paler than usual. "What's wrong kid?" His hand rose up to cover his mouth. "I think I'm going to vomit."

Dipper turned and proceeded to cough and vomit his guts up on to the ground which had another one of Bill's goons,PaciFire, gagging and turning away.

"Gee,the man can butcher a human but can't stand a little bit of vomit?"

"A little!?" He exclaimed, "That's-ugh-That's a fucking bucket-oh god-shit load!" He gagged and dry heavied on his way out of the warehouse.

Bill shrugged and looted the dead men's bodies for anything that could be considered of value while Xanthar rubbed Dipper's back.

\---

"Where's your brother?" Stan asked as he dropped a plate of pancakes in front of both the hungover girls. Pacifica groaned and rested her pounding head against the table. "Upstairs,still in bed probably." She mumbled with her eyes closed. She picked up and fork and shoved a chunk of the pancake into her mouth.

"Well go wake him up. "

Mabel whined and stood up leaving the beta to eat. She climbled up the stairs and shuffled her way down the landing to Dippers room,with a knock she pushed the door open. "Dipper,it's time to wake up." She stared at the bed. It was empty. She sighed and entered the room to knock on the bathroom door. "Dip Dop Grunkle Stan wants you to come down stairs and eat with us." No answer. "Dipper?" She called out opening the bathroom door.

Empty.

"Dipper?" She rushed out and searched all the rooms on the top floor. "Dipper!" Her feet carrying her down the steps again in a frantic mess. She popped her head in the other rooms seeing no sign of her twin brother.

"He's not here." She was out of breath and completely freaking out. "What do you mean he's not here?" Paz turned around to face the alpha. "He's not here Paz! Did he come home with us?!"

"...I don't think he did."

Stan growled at the two girls. Pacifica whimpering at the sound and her head falling to look at her lap instead.

Mabel stumbled over words as she tried to get something out to stop the anger the other Alpha was directing towards her.

"Where.Did.You.Go."

Mabel gulped and back up raising her hands up in surrender. "I-I..we uh...we-uh..."  
" _Where did you go!?"_

Mabel whimpered and collapsed to the ground. The dominance from the head alpha being too much for her.

"I'm sorry! We went to a speakeasy and took Dipper with us!"

" _What did I say about bringing Dipper places without my permission?!"_

"I'm sorry!"

Stan gritted his teeth and ran a hand through his grey hair. "So you got too drunk and left him there. You left an _omega_ at a bar."

"Actually that's not the whole problem Mr Pines..." Pacifica spoke up bringing the head alphas attention to her.

"We...uh...Bill Cipher was there."

"...So you're telling me that Bill Cipher has Dipper?"

"Its the best explanation,he kept trying to talk to him all night."

Stan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Your his stand in Alpha,Mabel. You're the one who looks after him." He leaned against the counter. "I'm not mad. I'm disappointed in you."

Mabel's heart broke at that.

\---

"Would you like anything else sir?" The waiter asked after he finished putting the order into his notebook. "Gimme a cup of joe,mac."

The two had just finished eating and Bill had ordered a slice of cake for the table,he was craving a little something sweet so he indulged.  "Feeling better?" Dipper smiled at the blond across from him. "Yes,thank you."

The two shared the cake slice and ate it in comfortable silence.  Bill closed his eyes and enjoyed his cup of coffee up until the omega gasped.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm late for work! " Dipper exclaimed and went to stand up but was forced back down. "Relax. I'll pay you whatever you missed." He placed his cup down. "So what do you work as?" "A newspaper boy."  
Bill rested his elbows on the table and inched forward. "Kid a newspaper is three cents,how are you making money from that?"

"I'm not making that much money but at least it's something. I can make fifty cents a week if I'm lucky."

Bill laughed at that. "Youre kidding right?"

The teen shook his head no.

"Dipper,I made over a hundred million last year,that's around....maybe two thousand dollars every single day."

"Wow." Dipper spoke breathlessly. "I wish I was rich..."  Bill cracked a smile. "Maybe when I accomplish my dream of becoming an author I will be."

"You wanna be an author? Have you written anything?" Bill's interest was piqued. "I have but my typewriter broke and I'm saving up to buy a new one. I just need thirty more dollars." Dipper answered. Bill stood up and grabbed Dippers hand dragging him up from his seat. "Then let's go get one."

\---

   Bill walked up to the counter. "Whats your best typewriter?"

The man directed them to selves and pointed at one. "This one here is one of our best sellers,it's costs sixty five dollars." Bill immediately picked it up and passed it to the teen. "Bill...I can't afford this." He muttered. "Capital,we'll take it." The blond took out his wallet and passed a couple bills over. He then sniggered as the man opened up the register.

Bill whistling as he took out his gun pointing it at the man waiting for him to look back up. The shop keeper froze. "Come on mac,hand it over." The clerks hands working fast to pull out the bills and coins to hand them over. "Nice doing business with ya!"

They walked out and Bill counted the money,there was around three hundred in bills. The blond opened the car door and Dipper got in,he pocketed the money and grabbed the omegas hand and opened it. He proceeded to drop a handful of coins into the boys palm. "There's about fifteen dollars there."

"You bought him a typewriter?"

"Correction. I robbed a typewriter and made three hundred." He waved the green bills in Eights face.

"Thank you...I guess?" Dipper said and stared at his new typewriter. "I appreciate it a lot."

"Don't worry about it."

\---

Stan and Mabel sat across from Ford.

"Youre telling me that Dipper is with Bill Cipher right now?"

The two nodded.

"Mabel you're lucky I'm not going to raid that speakeasy and arrest you." He sighed.

"For now we focus on getting Dipper back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay not everyone understands 20's slang so
> 
> Boiler-car  
> Keen-attractive  
> Butt me- give me a cigarette/cigar  
> Pro skirts- prostitutes  
> Get lousy with- have fun with  
> Looker-woman  
> Dish-woman  
> Sap-idiot/foolish  
> Packing heat-carrying guns  
> Put the screws on them-question/rough up  
> Beef- a problem  
> Bee's knees-the best  
> Bimbo- a really built man,like with muscles??


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper returns home while Bill deals with business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm meshing new york and gravity falls together for the plot oops

"Let's take this precious boy home." Bill tapped his fingers against his thighs.

"Where do you live kid?"

Dipper tightened his hold on his brand new typewriter and smiled. "Do you know where the Mystery Shack is?" He asked and watched everyone's reaction falter. "Pines. You're a _Pines."_ Bill was shocked and it failed to not show on his face. The goons tensed in the front seats and refused to look back at their boss. "Yes,why? Do you know my Grunkle Stan?" The omega's innocent gaze was killing Bill,he looked too sweet and unaware. "Oh I know him alright." His teeth gritted and he grinded them in his mouth. He recalled how Stan Pines fucked over his family in his early days and how he's craved revenge ever since. "That means you're also related to Stanford Pines,that gumshoe right?" Dipper nodded and sighed dreamily. "He's really swell ain't he?"

Six Fingers also fucked him over in the past.

He held a grudge against the Pines family ever since. But now his solution was sitting right next to him. Up until yesterday he wasn't aware the kid even existed. He had heard about the niece but he ruled her out when he was informed she was an Alpha.

They really sheltered this kid. You'd swear he's never been around an Alpha before,his reactions way too obedient for strangers. Or maybe it was just him. Maybe the kid liked him in general. Bill smirked and threw his arm around the omega's shoulder.

"I'd like to court you Dipper."

The two in the front seats turned around with wide eyes almost screaming at what was happening.

"You would?"

"Yes. I can't stand the thought of someone else touching you. I wish for you to be mine and mine alone. Do you accept my courting?" He turned and held one of Dipper's hands to emphasize his point. It wasn't all lies,he enjoyed the omega's company and his brain just keep chanting over and over again to claim and mate the boy,his mark would look so pretty scarred on his delicate pale skin. It was just a bonus that he was a Pines.

He didn't care whether Dipper said yes or no,he'd have him if he wanted him. A forced marking wasn't his thing but he'd go down that path if he had to. It's not like anyone could do anyhing about it anyway. There was no law protecting the brunet against non consensual marking or claiming. Even if there was he'd still get away with it. Not to mention his venom would just make Dipper need him and the teen would grow to love him. His easier option would be to just bite him now. Legally the alpha then decides what to do with the omega so he'd just put him on house arrest,never let the Pines see him again. It was perfect.

But Bill is a gentleman alpha so he might as well let the boy decide his fate. If he says no he'll bite him here and now. If yes then he'll court him for an extended amount of time and then bite him.

"I...I accept your courting." His face dusted pink. Dipper's never had someone try to court him before. This was new to him. According to other omegas he's met he should have had suitors lining up to try court him at thirteen. He wondered why he didn't go through that. He was never aloud to leave home without someone by his side,Mabel immediately placed as his stand in Alpha when they presented at twelve. He couldn't say no,Stan was Head Alpha and everything went to him,he decided everything. He repeatedly told him that alphas knew what was best for him when he messed up.

_Dipper reached up to the cupboard and the jar slipped from his fingers dropping to the wooden floor and smashing into millions of pieces,the cookies now dirty from falling on to the floor. He stared at the mess and his emotions over powered him causing him to burst into tears. Stan was in the room in seconds. "Hey hey,it's okay." He bent down to Dippers height and wiped away his tears. "Relax. It's okay. It was accident. But this wouldn't have happened if you had just listened to me." Dipper sniffled and wiped at his eyes. " I told you not to eat before dinner. I know what's best Dipper. Mabel also knows what's best for you. We are a pack and alphas know what's best for us okay?" Dipper nodded and frowned. "Chin up omega, you're almost thirteen. Show me a smile." Dipper forced a smile and Stan ruffled his hair. "You can have cookies after dinner. Go fetch your sister,I'll need help cleaning up this mess."_

Bill grinned and pecked the boy's forehead. "I look forward to courting you." The car slowed to a stop right outside the Mystery Shack and Dipper opened his door,he picked up his typewriter and bumped the car door closed behind him and made his way up the steps of the tourist trap into the shop and passing through the living room to hear voices from the kitchen. When he walked in it silenced. "Hello,I'm sorry I'm late-"

Mabel tackled him into a hug when he placed the typewriter on the counter. He let out an "Oomf." And they fell to the floor. "Dipper oh my god! Where were you all night and morning?!" Dipper pushed his twin off him and sat up rubbing his head. "And where'd you get that swell looking suit?"

She flinched back when she got a whiff of her brother's scent. He was _covered_ in it,almost as if he was dipped into a bath of it.

He smelt like _Bill._

The omega stood up and dusted off the suit. "Bill gave it to me." Ford inched closer and sniffed him,he grimaced at the smell. "You're to wash that disgusting scent off you when we finish talking."

"Where did you go last night Dipper?" Stan queried his great nephew. "I left with Bill and went home with him. I got a false alarm for my heat." The room collectively tensed and the air got thicker. "Did you do anything with him?"

"No,I fell asleep on the way to his place."

And the room let out a sigh of relief.

"And this morning?"

Dipper paled and felt his stomach stir at the events of this morning. He could almost hear the gunshot ring through his ears again. "Dipper,what happened this morning?" Ford sat the omega down. "H-He...He...they...chilled off..."

"Dead? Who died Dipper?"

"Two men....he shot them. And I saw it."

Mabel wrapped her arms around her brother from behind the chair and pushed her face into his hair. "Why did he?"  
"They stole something from him." Ford bent down to his height. "What did they steal from him Dipper?" He _was_ a detective after all,if no one called in about two dead bodies he'd have to and knowing the facts would be handy for this situation. "I don't know,a shipment?" Dipper worried his bottom lip between his blunt fangs. "It was down by the docks." Dipper laughed under his breath. "You'll find a puddle of my upchuck there."

Ford looked to the side and stared at the typewriter,it was an expensive one,there's no way Dipper had saved up that much money to afford that. The most the omega could have was ten dollars. He only did four weeks of his newspaper job so that's about two dollars,the rest was given to him by Stan.

"And what happened next?" Stan took over from him while he was in thought. "Oh! He took me for breakfast at one of his restaurants." Dipper's mood picked back up,the sweet smell of pine and vanilla hitting everyone's nose. "The food was really nice,we should eat there once. The cake was so delicious."

"Dipper..."

"And then he got me the typewriter when I mentioned that mine was broke. He didn't buy it...He held the shop owner at gun point and took his money." He stuck his hand in the pockets of the dress pants and pulled out the coins dropping them on the table. "He gave me fifteen dollars when I said I was late for work."

"Dipper-"

"Oh! And in the car on the way home he asked if he could court me."

Stan's hand clenched into a fist. "And what did you say?" "I accepted his courting,why?" Dipper was confused at everyone's distressed faces. "Dipper...You're not for sale. People can't just court you without _my_ permission." Stan dropped a hand on to the omega's shoulder.

"...actually..." Ford spoke up and his twin snapped around. "What?"

"They changed it awhile ago. You controlled when he was under eighteen. He's now nineteen. It's up to him."

"No,I'll keep him in the house again. You're not to leave or go outside-"

"He'll sue us for everything we have Stanley. _You_ could lose all the money. And he _will_ win."

Mabel butted into the conversation and sat up on the table kicking her legs. "Then let it happen,I'm sure Dipper will still refuse Bill at the end of it all,right?"

Stan watched the hesitant face and gave his brother the look. Ford glared at him. "Don't you dare!"

_"Omega you will refuse his courting."_

Dipper pursed his lips and stared down at his hands. "Okay." A soft murmur.

Stan and Ford left the room to the two twins to sit down and talk. Ford punching his twin across the face the second they were out of the kids sight. Stan groaned and held his cheek. "What was that for!?" Stan whined and rubbed at his cheek that would come to bruise. Ford growled at him. "You know what it was fucking for!"

"Look you saw the face he held,he was thinking about it. I can't have him getting involved with the Cipher family."

"So you had to use your fucking alpha command on him?! If you had just explained what happened he might have said no!" Ford groaned and threw his hands up in frustration. "You know Dipper,the more you say 'you can't' the more he'll do it."

"He needs to stay away from trouble boys." Stan huffed and Ford retorted. "Yes I agree! But you didn't say that to Mabel when she dated that Spainish boy did you? He was the son of a mafia family." "That was different!" Stan exclaimed. "How?! How is it any different Stanley?!"

"She's an Alpha! She can look after herself!"

  
"And Dipper can't?!"

"No! He's an omega! He's weak!"

Ford crossed his arms and rose his eyebrows. "Well now you've done it."

The front door slammed. Stan looked around and stuttered over his words. "I-I didn't mean it-" Ford sighed and sat in the armchair looking up at his brother. "He doesn't have any friends. He doesn't know any places he can go to to be alone because you never let him out. So I'm sure you can assume where he's ran off to,can't you?"

Stan glanced into the kitchen to see Mabel sitting alone with her head down staring at the table. He ran his hand through his hair and exhaled through his nose. "He's gone to find Bill." Ford nodded. "Yes he has. Because that man made him feel happier than you have."

Stan panicked. "Oh applesauce! What if he doesn't come back?!" He paced back and fourth pulling at his hair. "I'm such a sap! I should have never...should have left him with his parents and only took Mabel."

"Well that just would have been unfair." Ford stated. "They are twins. Those two are inseparable. Mabel would have never come down if Dipper wasn't allowed."

\---

"You're going to court the Pines kid Boss?"

He sat in his office chair reading through letters when one of his goons spoke up.

"I am." He spoke never taking his eyes of the letter.

A female voice picked up. "But why? The Pines family...we hate them don't we?" Bill picked up and pen and a new piece of paper and began writing a response. "Yes we do,which is exactly why I'm courting the kid,ya follow?" He looked up after signing his name to see his crew confused still. He sighed. "Do none of you know your onions? I'm courting the kid because _he's a Pines."_

"Oh,you're courting him to take him _away_ from the Pines."

"Now you're on the trolley Pyronica!" The blond sealed the envelop shut and handed it to one of the people they call 'eyeballs' and he left the room with it. "He's a choice bit of calico too so it's hitting two birds with one stone." He stood up and pocketed his gun. "I get a keen omega and revenge on the Pines. Now,does anyone wanna tell me who this Gleeful kid is or am I going to have to put some screws on multiple people."

Everyone rushed out of the room to follow him through the building. "He's just a low fakeloo artist Boss." Bill cracked out a laugh. "And he thinks he can rob from _me?_ Who does this boob think he is?"

"Some of the eyeballs say they've spotted him doing some hinky business in a warehouse down south."

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go blip off these mugs so I don't have to make panther piss in my bath tub."

\---

Dipper wiped at his eyes to remove the tears falling and lazily pushed himself into motion on the swing set. He spent half the day just walking around and bursting into tears at random moments,he found this playground and decided to hang around for a little to clear his head and see what he could move on to next. He had heard every word Stan had said. He already knew he was weak but hearing someone else call him it stung more than he expected. Dipper was ashamed of his dynamic before but even now it was worse.

His stomach rumbled and he reached into his pocket to find the coins he had thankfully grabbed before rushing out of the house. He hopped off the swing and left the playground in search of a nearby shop for food. Luckily there wasn't one too far away,once he turned the corner he found one.

The bell rung when he pushed open the door informing the shop keeper that some had just walked in. He walked through the aisles looking around to see what he could get. When he came to the the fruit section he picked up a bundle of oranges. They were only sixty three cent and he had more than enough in his pocket to pay for things in the shop. He picked up gum which was five cents. And finally a glass bottle of coke which was also five cents.

He walked up to the counter and handed over the seventy three cents. That would have took him two weeks to make. He felt like he could go on a shopping spree with the fifteen now technically fourteen dollars. It was a lot of money,he could buy some new clothes and still have money left over.

He peeled an orange and ate it as he roamed the town.

He came across the building he left this morning after walking for a couple blocks. He didn't want to necessarily go home yet so he decided to see if Bill was home. He passed through the lobby and entered the elevator pressing the top floor.

When he knocked he got no answer,he sighed and slid down the wall popping open the cap of the Coca-Cola and drinking some it.

\---

"Well well well well well well! What do we have here!" Bill swung his gun in his gloved hand and walked out from behind the wall into the fakeloo artist's view.

"Gleeful, Gleeful,Gleeful."Bill tutted shaking his head. "Why don't you grab a little air before I plug you."

Bill rolled his eyes and shot the men behind him,the two falling to the ground before they could reach for their guns. Bill clicked his fingers and his crew walked out from behind him all holding tommy guns. "Ya see that?" Bill pointed back at his crew and threw his cigarette on the ground stepping on it. "That's a a chopper squad,unlike your pathetic mugs."

He stalked towards the platinum haired boy. "Let me give you a warning since you're new in town." He inched down to the kids face. "You don't fuck with the Cipher family. You especially don't steal from the Cipher family. I'll be taking my gigglewater back reuben." He reached his hand out and shook the kids hand. "Names Bill Cipher." He smiled a friendly smile before rearing his hand back and punching him.

Gleeful stumbled back holding his face.

"Right in the kisser!" Bill exclaimined shaking his hand out. "Forgive me,I must have forgotten to remove my rings."  A smug smile resting on his face before it turned dark and he grabbed Gleeful by the collar slamming him up against the wall.

"Next time I'll fill you full of lead,capisce?"

The kid nodded with wide eyes.

"Swell." Bill patted his cheek and shot him in the foot making him cry out in pain. He stepped back. "And that's just a warning. Imagine what'll happen next time you see me."

Bill spun in place and walked towards his crew and swung his hand in a circle motion. "Clear this place out. I want it all." 

They all nodded and got to work while Bill got back into the boiler and drove off.

\---

Bill stretched his arms up over his head and yawned when he stepped out of the elevator. He made his way towards his door and spotted the Pines kid sitting up against the wall.

"Hey PineTree whatcha doing here?" He lent him a hand and pulled the boy up. "Oh." He spotted the kids eye's and noticed tear stains. "Don't be grummy,come on lets talk about it."

He sat the omega down on his sofa and handed him tissues. "Who made you cry darling?"  Dipper sniffled and wiped his eyes with the tissue. "Stan...He said I was weak and-and-" Bill reached out and pulled him into his arms,desperately wanting to send a button man after the kids great uncle. "You can stay here if you'd like to?" Dipper nodded.

"It's late,let's get you to bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again we're back with slang translations. 
> 
> Gumshoe-Detective  
> Chilled off- Killed  
> Upchuck-Vomit  
> Trouble Boys- Gangsters  
> Know your onions- Know what's going on  
> Now you're on the trolley- You've gotten it right  
> Choice bit of calico-Desirable women  
> Fakeloo artist-Con man  
> Boob-Stupid/Idiotic man  
> Hinky- Suspicious  
> Blip off-Kill  
> Mug-Stupid men  
> Panther Piss- Homemade whiskey  
> Grab a little air- Put your hands up  
> Plug- Shoot  
> Chopper Squad-Men with machine guns  
> Gigglewater-Alcohol  
> Reuben- Country person  
> Kisser-Mouth  
> Fill you full of lead-Fill with bullets  
> Grummy-Sad  
> Button man-Professional Killer


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper's acting weird.

  
\---

Bill rolled over and groaned upon opening his eyes. He stretched out to put his arm around the boy for his arm to suddenly fall falt against the sheets. He opened his eye's further to see the boy wasn't even in the bed anymore. He sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes,the room still dark. Why was the kid up if it wasn't even morning?

He swung his feet over the side of the bed and got up. He scratched his chest as he walked out of the room in search of the omega. He found him sitting in the main room staring at the wall holding his knees up to his chest. Bill crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway. "What are you doing up Sapling?"

The brunet turned to gaze at him when he heard his voice. He rubbed his eyes and tried to suppress a yawn. "You told me to get out and I did." Bill pursed his lips in confusion,his hand raising up to run through his hair. "Dipper the last thing I said to you was 'goodnight'. I don't recall telling you to blouse."

"You told me to get out half an hour ago."

"Then I must have been sleep talking you boob."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong." Bill shuffled over to Dipper,navigating through the room in the dark. He sat down next to him and relaxed into the sofa yawning.  "I guess I'm not." Dipper released his legs and let them fall to the floor. "Why would you even listen to me telling you to leave when I'm sleeping? I mean it's funny that you took it seriously." The blond chuckled. "Thats like...if I told you to jump off a cliff would you?"

"Yes."

Bill froze and stared at the teen. ' _What the fuck is wrong with this kid?'_ "Go get me a glass." He casually ordered. Just to see what the kid would do.

Dipper nodded and stood up walking towards the kitchen,he stepped up the step on to the raised level and opened a cupboard in search of a glass. Once he found one he walked back and handed it to the blond who took it with a puzzled face.

"Walk down to the lobby and come back up."

Bill watched as the kid hummed and left the room. "What the fuck?"

Dipper entered the elevator and pressed the button for the first floor,the doors closed and he descended down,the light flashing at every floor he passed until the doors dinged and opened. He stepped out allowing the doors to close behind him. He waited a couple seconds until he knew the elevator had left and requested a new one.

He stepped in along with another person. They had no scent so he guessed it was a human. "Do you have the time?" He asked them,his voice low and tired. She pulled her sleeve down to reveal a watch. "It's quarter past two." "Thank you."

The elevator dinged and opened letting her leave and walk on to her floor.

He arrived on the top floor with no further interruptions and found Bill sitting on the armchair with his legs crossed and a gun in his hand.

He gestured for him to stand in front of him.

"What if I gave you a loaded gun?" He raised it up and offered it up to the brunet. Dipper took it.  "And asked you to place the barrel here." Bill pointed to his temple. Dipper licked his lips and raised the gun up to his own head. "Asked you pull the hammer back?"  Dipper's thumb pulled it back and it clicked in place. "And then told you to squeeze the trigger. Pull the trigger." 

Dipper pulled the trigger.

The sound was deafening.

Bill froze with fright watching the scene unravelling before him.  "NO!"

He jumped from his seat as fast as lightening to grab the teen.

\---

_Mabel and Dipper sat on hospital waiting chairs holding hands and both swinging their legs._

_Mr and Mrs Pines just in the room behind them talking to a doctor._

_"We've come to the conclusion that Mason's sickness is due to hormones flooding his body." The doctor stated._

_"Hormones? How? He hasn't even started puberty yet,he's only six years old." The twins mother squeezed her husband's hand. "Yes,it's not common for children his age to start presenting but it has happened enough." The doctor pulled out a file. "His sickness is due to his immune system fighting off his venom. When children enter puberty their venom releases in small doses so they adjust. Now in this case the small doses are still too large for Mason since he's so young and small."_

_She covered her mouth with her hand in shock. "My poor puppy." "He's going to be alright sweetheart. He will won't he?"_

_"We do have medication that will suppress the venom,this should bring his sickness down for now. If you would like we can also tell you his estimated dynamic? It's seventy eight percentage actuate,rarely does it ever shift from our guess."_

_The two parents nodded._

_"Mason is very likely to present as a male omega."_

_"...male"_

_"...omega..."_

_"But we can't be completely sure until his twelfth birthday."_

_\---_

"HORSEFEATHERS! KID WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Bill leaped up from his seat and grabbed the gun from Dippers hand. Thankfully he emptied the champer of any bullets,he'd _never actually_ let the kid even try and shoot himself. "What the fuck is wrong with you!?" He threw the gun to the side.

"You told me....you told me to shoot...why are you so angry? Did I do something wrong?"

"I think you need to go to the hospital PineTree,either you're absolutely stupid and have a death wish or you're sick in the head and need a head doctor."  Bill collected his things and dragged Dipper all the way down the building to his Rolls Royce.

He put the key in and started the car up driving to the hospital. He slammed his foot down pressing the petal to the floor and Dipper screamed at the sudden speeding.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

Bill laughed and took a hard right making the omega topple to the left.

\---

   Bill's eye's darted around the hallway and he snatched a wheelchair to stuff the boy into it. Dipper protested but ultimately ended up shoved in the chair with Bill speed walking down the white narrow hallways.

He shoved the wheelchair into a room and shut the door behind him. "Oh Taddy boy?" He sang and the raven haired sighed. "What is it Bill?"

He pointed to Dipper and smiled. "You remember Dipper,well there's something wrong with him." Thad huffed and leaned on his elbows. "What could possibly be wrong?"

"Glad you're asking. Let me demonstrate." He handed Dipper the same gun from before and prompted him to stand up. "Shoot yourself." The gun went up to his head and Thad panicked jumping to his feet as fast as he could. Dipper pulled the trigger and _click_ nothing happened.

"Bushwa right?!"

"Dipper...Did you want to shoot yourself?" Thad questioned the teen,he was extremely confused and wondered if he needed to admit to boy to a mental institution. "No,I'd rather not die." A simple logical answer. It was rational. "Then why did you even take the gun in the first place and pull the trigger?"

"He told me to?"

\---

_Dipper sat outside the hospital room again,this time his twin sister wasn't sitting next to him waiting too. She was in the room with his parents. He wondered what they were talking about and why he wasn't allowed in but yet his parents told him to sit and wait for them._

_He grew to hate the white walls,narrow hallways and the weird hospital smell. He came here too often. Mostly when he was sick. He didn't know why,his parents brushing him off using the excuse of being 'too over protective.' Or even 'Too paranoid.'_

_They never rushed Mabel to the hospital when she was sick,so why him?_

_Suddenly,the door opened and his parents and sister walked out. He jumped up and smiled at them. His mother smiled and wiped at her eyes as if she had been crying. She reached out and he accepted her hand swinging it as they walked back to the parking lot to drive home. "So what's wrong with me mom?"_

_"Nothing my little puppy,just a cold."_

_\---_

"Oh god,you need to see this kids file Bill." Thad read through it,skimming over some parts. "This kid has a condition." He flipped to the next page. "And has been hospitalized on many occasions due to it."

Bill bent down and looked over his shoulder. "I don't understand a word of this medical shit,give me the run down."

"This is kid has a really rare illness. The very basic way to explain it is that anything an Alpha says or tells him to do is an Alpha command."

Bill furrowed his eyebrows and grabbed the file from Thads hands reading over it. "Omega hormones are too strong in Masons body,medication has failed to change anything." He read aloud and skipped multiple pages. "Masons emotions aren't functioning correctly around alphas. He's been hospitalized for now due to a suicide attempt." Bill dropped the papers and ruffled his hair. "What...?"

"There's a police report here too. An alpha threatened him and told him to go kill himself. Due to this condition he tried to. The assulter is now in prison for attempted murder." Thad waved the report at him. "So how does it work? His illness?" Bill sat on the table and he watched Dipper through the glass as the teen sat in the other room across from them.

"So a normal omega has the human logic part also respond to conversations and forced commands. The human part is a filter,it automatically passes everyday conversations and requests as normal choice based actions. When an alpha command happens the 'animal' side reponds first and then the human." Thad explained and pulled out a piece of paper to add visuals.

"Dippers human side isn't very active which makes his instincts have to work harder and it produces the chemical for following commands more frequent since it can't filter out if your voice was normal or an Alphas." Bill nodded and pursed his lips.

"Poor kid."

"If he had a womb this wouldn't be a problem. Did you know there's only fifty one male omegas currently documented in the world?" "You're kidding right?" "Not at all."

\---

_Dipper sat on his bed staring at the empty space at the opposite side of the room. His parents had decided that it was time for Mabel and him to each have their own rooms. That the two should have more privacy._

_He didn't know why his mother was lying to him but he still never spoke up about it._

_Ever since that hospital trip things were changing. They dropped him out of school and was homeschooled by his mother._

_His time out doors was limited and he wasn't allowed outside alone anymore._

_He didn't know what was happening. He wished it could go back to how used to be._

_\---_

Thad handed the mob boss a new file telling him to read it. Bill's golden eyes scanned the page and his eyes paused and stopped reading at one particular paragraph. The one where Dippers parents said they would never tell their son about his condition and decided to keep him in the dark for his _protection._

"Who doesn't tell their kid that they have an illness?" Bill clicked his tongue and watched Thad move around and grab some things. "You'd be surprised." Thad grabbed some papers. "The amount of kids I diagnose with diabeties and the parents just pretend that their kid isn't going to die."

He guided Dipper back into the room and sat him down to attatch some things to his forehead. "Close your eyes Dipper."

"Uh...sure?"

Thad pointed at the reading. "See the way this is drawing a steady line? I'll show you the difference between animal and human."  He sat in front of the omega and gestured for Bill to step aside. "Open your eyes."

The reading sparked up but dipped down to a straight line.

Thad head up a pen. "This shocks you if you press it. Press it for me."

"What? No. That's stupid." Dipper grimaced and shifted away from the pen. "Close your eyes."

This time he placed Bill in his seat in front of the boy and asked him to say the exact sane words. "Open your eyes."  Bill's eye's darted to the reading that sparked up and continued dipping down and back up. "This shocks you if you press it. Press it for me."

"Ouch!" Dipper squealed and dropped the pen,clasping his hands together to ease the stinging pain.

\---

_"We can't do this anymore!" His mother screamed,"He's not safe here!" His father growled. "Then where is he safe?! There is no where he can go without there being an Alpha there!"_

_His mother sniffled. "I can't keep him here. This is the third time he's been hospitalized,my heart can't take it." She exhaled a sigh. "I can't stand to see him like this. He's only seventeen darling,you know what the doctor_ _said_ _. Omegas with this disease don't make it passed twenty five."  A choked sob left her lips._

_"If we were to do something we'd have to not allow him to leave the house."_

_"Stanley. If we send him down to Stanley to live with he'll be safe. Stan has always been extremely cautious with Dipper since he presented. It's our best bet to keeping our son safe."_

_Dipper sighed and walked away from behind the door up to his room._

_Why is everyone lying to me?_

_\---_

Thad paused and took a seat behind his desk leaving the blond alpha to sit on his desk. "Dipper are you aware that you have a disease that makes everything an al-" Thad was cut off by the brunet, "-alpha says into a command? Yeah I know. I've known for awhile now. My parents just continued to lie to me all the time. I didn't know why and I still don't know why." Dipper sighed and his shoulders slumped downwards a small frown resting upon his face.

"Maybe to-no,you know I don't know either. This is a serious thing. I can see no reason to lie or conseal it at all." Thad hummed and rested his chin in his palm. "How did you find out?"

Dipper stared at the doctor. "Are....Are you kidding me? Are you stupid? _Every_ omega knows what a command feels like. You think I couldn't tell the difference? Plus my hormones interfere with it. There's times where its so easy to just ignore what anyone is saying."  Bill rose his eyebrows and looked down at the kid. "Ah,so that's why you never gave me your name straight away." Dipper nodded. "Exactly."

Thad jumped back in with, "Is there anyway to fix it or cure it? If you're aware of any?"

Dipper pursed his lips and leaned back in the chair. "It's a possibility that being marked might straighten my hormones out,the one other omega I know who has this says she felt so much better after a couple weeks when she got marked."

Bill licked at his sharp fangs after hearing the teens statement. A sudden primal urge nudging at him to take the boy. He could easily do it now. Just hold him by the shoulders and-

"Bill what do you think?"

"Huh?" He tried to snap out of his trance but couldn't. He was too deep in thinking about all the possibilities. His eyes just glazed over at he stared at the omegas neck.

Dipper clicked his fingers in front of the alphas face. "Bill? Snap out of it. You reek of arousal."

Thad rolled his eyes and punched the blond in the back. Bill gasping and glaring at the beta. "Prick." He spat and rubbed his back while pouting. "What were you saying?" His attention had now turned back to the brunet. "I said,are you up for seeing if the marking would work?" Bill went stiff. Was he asking for what he thought he was asking for? "You said you wanted to court me and I accepted,I see no problem in speeding it up." Dipper said, "It's not like I'll need to develop feelings when it'll just happen naturally."

Bill hopped off the desk excited and bouncing on the balls of his feet. "How will we do this?" He gushed, "Old way or _new_ way?" His voice now a smooth purr.

"New way? What are you on about?" Thad interjected.

"I hear people are fucking while they mark their omegas now." His eyes darting to Dipper. "I wanna do that." Dipper rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I'd rather not. You will most likely trigger my heat to start up again and then yours will start. I do not want or need to deal with an alpha in rut who just wants to breed me while I'm still not coherent and still healing."

"You can't bare pups though." Bill said doubtfully. "Well at least that's what this sap said."

"What?" Dipper glanced between the two, "Of course I can. I wouldn't get heats if I couldn't. If I didn't have a womb I'd be fine."

Bill turned to glare at Thad who raised his hands up in surrender. "Look I don't know,there isn't that much research done on male omegas. I don't know everything."

"Lets get this over with." Bill said and cracked each of his knuckles. He grabbed Dipper by the waist and placed him up sitting on the desk to stand in between his legs. He leaned down and inhaled the teens scent. He tongued at the area getting soft gasps in return. Dipper braced himself when he felt the blond open his mouth and suddenly teeth were pierced through his skin and the burning sensation lived up to the pain other's would warn about.

He choked out a whimper making his grip unconsciously get tighter,his fingers squeezing the fabric of Bill's shirt.

His white shirt that Bill had buttoned up on the boy was now staining blood in certain patches. Bill pulled his fangs out and licked at the area,his saliva holding a healing component for his omega. Once the blood flow stopped he pulled away. Dipper was a mess. His eye's blinking lazily and his balance was off as he kept swaying side to side.

"He's going to be like a clingy puppy for the next couple days. Can you handle that?"

"If I can handle Will I can definitely handle him. " Bill lifted the teen up and dropped him in the wheelchair he escorted him in with. "Now help me ankle to the boiler so I don't look hinky."

Thad chuckled and left the room with him to walk down the hallways and to the car. "You always look hinky." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head doctor: psychiatrist  
> Ankle: walk  
> Bushwa: bullshit


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's shorter than usual but it's better than nothing. 
> 
> I took a week off since I went on holiday and getting back into the roll of writing has been a little harder than expected

Bill placed Dipper in the passenger seat and closed the door behind him. "Where are you going?" Thad asked the blond who kicked the wheelchair off to the side for someone else to deal with.

"I'm bringing him home. My home,if that wasn't clear." Bill answered, "Not the penthouse,I'm heading to my proper house. I'll need help dealing with the little tree and my little brother needs tending to." He walked around the car to get to the driver side.

"You're free to join if you'd like?" Thad shook his head. "I have work to do. I'm actually a doctor." Bill opened the car door and sat in. "Suit yourself! See ya next time I get lead poisoning!" And closed the door.

 

\---

 

"There's my little puppy!" Bill smiled and dropped Dippers hand to reach down and pick up his little brother. He placed him on his hip and grabbed the teens hand again dragging him all the way up the stairs to his personal bedroom.

He dropped Will on to his bed while he lay Dipper down to tuck him in. "Who?" Will's voice broke the silence. Bill hummed and kissed Dipper on the forehead making the teen smile and pull the blanket up around him more,cuddling into it as he nodded off,the alphas smell surrounding him.

"This is Dipper,my omega."

Wills smile grew large and his brother tackled him before he could scream with joy. "Oomf!" They both hit the carpeted floor hard,Bill being the one to hit the ground while he cradled his little brother in his arms. "Lets talk about this outside of this room,okay?"

The blue haired nodding his head with vigour,his eyes sparkling with joy so much that you could almost see stars swimming in them.

\---

 

Will bounced in his seat and cuddled a stuffed animal to his chest.

"Yes,Will I know. Finally right? Gods,why are you so excited?"

Bill collapsed on to the sofa and watched his little brother crawl across towards him and drop himself on his lap.

"Because." The younger boy mumbled out, "You deserve love."  Bill cracked a smile and rested his hand on his little brothers head. "Is your love too small for me?" Will gasped and pressed his hands on the blonds chest looking up at his face with wide eyes. "No! It's this big!"

His arms stretching out as far as he could make them. Bill cooed and ruffled the blue locks of hair. "Well I love you this much." And he stretched his arms out making the younger boy whine and smack his hands on his chest.

"No fair! You're bigger than me!" Bill smiled softly and let out a small sigh,hands cupping the cheeks of his younger brother and briefly pressing a kiss to his forehead. His own brain swarming with pleasant thoughts of love and how much of it was directed to the tiny human currently positioned on his lap with a stuffed animal in his hands.

Will staring up with his big curious wide eyes. A toothy grin planted on his face,one tooth missing which caught the alphas attention,his hand redirecting the young boys face up more. "What happened here?" A mumbled querie.

The little boy beamed and pulled his lip up and shoved a finger in his mouth to press into the gap. "My tooth fell out!" His other hand pulling out from his pockets to reveal the missing tooth. "Cool right?!"

Bill hummed and took the white tooth and stared at it,a thought of how much it would be worth lingering with other current thoughts,mostly about the teen omega currently napping in his bedroom.

"You know that this means the tooth fairy will be visiting you tonight?" Will stuttered over his words as he stumbled to grab the tooth back. "Tooth fairy?!" He gasped with surprise. Bill booped the child on his nose and explained the concept of who and what the tooth fairy was.

Of course excluding the part that the fairy wasn't actually a real being. Just fake and made up. But the blond promised himself that he'd let William have a magical childhood just like all the other kids. Like the normal children.

"She comes and takes your tooth while you sleep. And if you leave it under your pillow she even gives you some money in return." Wills mind was blown,he couldn't contain his excitement of the idea of a fairy who would take his teeth while he slept.

"But how does she know that my tooth fell out?"

Bill knew his answer would get his brother more excited and even contemplated telling him considering the extreme lengths Will has gone to in the past. The blond a little concerned that the boy would purposely pull his teeth out.

"...Why magic of course!"

"SHE'S JUST LIKE SANTA CLAUS!" He shouted with glee and jumped up from his spot almost tripping on his way up.

"I'm going to go to sleep now!" And out the boy went,his little feet taking him up the flight of stairs all the way to his room to which he slammed the door of.

Bill groaned knowing Will was a little liar. He was smarter than he looked. The kid would fake sleep to try catch the fairy just like he tries to do with Santa Claus each year,Bill even having to go to extreme lengths of drugging the boy to get him to sleep.

Part of him felt bad for drugging his brother but....the look of joy on his face was much more worth it than allowing him to discover it was fake,the kid was too young to learn his dreams were fake.

He'd rather his brother live a cheerful childhood. Filled with magic and normalness. He wouldn't let him subcomb to the truth of his family name just yet. Maybe in his teenage years he'd blow the secret of what the family really does and not the shitty cover story they laid on him. Well...that's if he doesn't find out before Bill is ready.

With a heavy sigh he trudged his way up the stairs with a cloth drenched in chemicals that could put a grown alpha to sleep.

Thankfully the blond knew his math and was able to find the perfect amount that wouldn't harm the prepubescent boy,just enough to knock him out for a couple hours. It was safe,he knew it was. It _has_ been tested.

He stopped outside Wills door and stuffed the cloth in a pocket and entered. "Come here! You gotta give me bed time hug." Will giggled and threw the blankets off and ran over to throw his arms around his older sibling.

Bill holding tighter than he normally would,Will stumbled and his grip weakend. Bill quickly bending down to place a kiss on his forehead with a whisper before Will lazily blinked and shut his eyes with a yawn.

"Ni...igh..."

He tucked him into bed and picked out a dollar from his other pocket to replace the tooth.

 

\---

Dipper groaned and rolled over,pulling the blanket up over his head with clenched shut eyes.

With a sigh he nudged his face forward and bumped against something soft...like skin...that smelt really really good. He rolled himself over more climbing on top of the body and shoving his nose into the source of the scent.

A chuckle was heard before he felt arms wrap around him and legs spreading which made his person sink more into a comfortable position. "Good morning PineTree."

The omega's chest rumbled and he started purring into Bill's neck. The blond in return tightening his grip as the vibration continued. It was calming,a pleasant calm.

He could get used to this,maybe having the omega wouldn't be too much of a bother. Dipper tilted his head and stuck his tongue out and licked at the scent gland grasping a surprised gasp from the alpha,fingers squeezing on skin,breath hot.

The brunet bared his blunt fangs and bit down on the dark skin,Bill chuckling at how the teen couldn't even break skin with his adorable chompers,only nawing on the skin if you could even call it that.

With another nip the blond found himself moaning. The scent suddenly becoming more enticing,more inviting,more fuck me alpha

. He shook himself out of it and rolled over,the two moving and switching places to leave Bill on top this time around. Dipper staring up with wide blown eyes,arousal.

"If you keep that up you're going to get _me_ up."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkkk and only because of alcohol, who knew getting drunk would have boosted my motivation. 
> 
> Half written while drunk and finished while hungover, so a little rushed and short plus the editing might bad who knows.

Bill sighed internally wishing he could flip the omega under him and just let his alpha instincts take over as he fucked him into the mattress, but he didn't, he pushed him up and off him. Dipper did say he didn't wanna be taken advantage of and Bill respected that wish. He wished he didn't but he also didn't want a bitchy omega who could end up scared of him. 

Dipper whined and tried to connect their lips into a kiss but was blocked by the back of Bill's hand. He pouted and pawed at the hand trying to make him move it. "Sorry, kid, bank's closed." Bill swatted the omega away and watched the pout intensify.  He groaned once he felt the tugging in his chest, his inner instinct fighting with him to satisfy his omega. He scoffed and shook his head. "Fine, fine! I'll give you one kiss, okay?"

Dippers immediate reaction to climb closer and place a quick peck to the alphas lips. With a bright smile he leaned back waiting for the day to start while he left Bill confused. He thought he wanted a _kiss_ kiss. Not that. He was expecting a make out session if he was honest. A tiny part of him disappointed that he didn't recieve one.

He rolled over and pushed himself up out of bed, his arms going straight up to stretch up above his head as his back arched, a moan being exhaled at the pleasant sensations.  The blond mentally checked off things he had to do today and things he could stall out longer. Being home usually meant he got at least a good couple of hours of a break, but unexpected things can happen so his job description didn't really give him vacation days. His father did always say that the only day they rested was when they were put in a coffin.

Bill sometimes envied his old man, he was currently on his vacation days. He checked off a reminder to bring his brother to their father's grave later today or tomorrow. His eyes drifted down to Dipper who was currently very openly checking him out. With a chuckle he dropped his arms back down to his sides, he ran his fingers through the omegas hair with a soft smile.

"Get into something comfy, we'll have a fun relaxing day where you get to laze around. Let me treat you, darling." Bill said while cracking his knuckles, he watched the brunet jump up and scamper over to the wardrobe to look through the items of clothing. With a hum Bill joined him and unhooked a white shirt, black dress pants and moved away to give the younger some space.

He slowly buttoned the shirt and turned to his partner to see him struggling to get his head through a jumper. With a chuckle he grabbed the arms and pulled it down making Dippers head pop out, his hair fluffing in a messy way. He didn't mind, he just bunched up the collar and inhaled with a stupid smile. The alpha guessed he was happy that it smelt like him, he found that cute. Dipper _was_ cute. The jumper being too big on him added to it, the sleeves over passing his hands leaving the soft fabric dangling when his hands were down.

A soft blush rested on Dippers puffed out cheeks, he wiggled his toes on the wooding floor and leaned into Bill's chest, his arms wrapping around him. A loud yawn escaping the young omega. "I know, I know." Bill mumbled into Dippers hair, a yawn stumbling his own mouth.  "Put some pants on and let's go." He patted his back and backed off so he could tuck his shirt in and finish buttoning his pants.

"Nuh uh." Dipper shook his head side to side in a fast pace. Bill slipped his shoes on and waited at the door. "Come on, PineTree, put some pants on."

"No!"

"Don't make me come over there." Bill made an empty threat, he could sense the mood was falling playful when Dipper smiled through his next 'no'. Bill growled playfully when he stalked towards  the brunet making him squeal with a smile and ankle towards the bed.

After a wrestle to try get Dipper into pants he eventually lost, the twin being too stubborn to just put on some pants. Bill rolled his eyes and grabbed the omegas ankle and dragged him to the edge of the bed, his open palm trailing up his pale white legs until he paused at his thighs, with a light squeeze to his skin he gave in. "Okay, you can go pantless today. But just today!"

The blond face palmed as he watched Dipper waddle towards the door with a smug grin, atleast the jumper was long enough to cover him enough.

\---

"Good morning!" Bill cheered to the people sitting at the table eating breakfast, he leaned down to peck his mother on the cheek while he ruffled his younger brothers hair. Dipper had taken the time to grab a hold of Bill's shirt from behind him and not let go, he trailed behind and the blonds mother let out a laugh when she spotted the omega lazily stumble behind her son.

The alpha pulled out a chair and sat down with the omega following, Dipper placed himself on Bill's lap and curled into him, a soft purr rumbling in his chest, he allowed his eyes to slip shut as Bill wrapped an arm around him. With his other hand he reached across and picked up a slice of toast and directed it into the brunets hands. He slowly nibbled on the food as Bill ate and started up an engaging conversation with his family.

"William, sweetie, are you not going to school today?"

Will tensed and his eyes dropped to his food. "...I...uh...Mama you'll never guess what happened!" His eyes darting back up to see if he successfully changed the subject. His mother smiled and prompted him to continue. "The tooth fairy came!" He squealed and pulled out a dollar, his mother's eyes shifting to Bill and back to Will. "That's wonderful sweetie, why don't you and your brother go buy something with it?"

Bill dropped his fork and groaned.  " But mom! I'm busy!" He gestured towards Dipper, an annoyed tone in his voice. He felt like a teenager again.  "Don't use that tone with me young man!" She crossed her arms and glared. Bill scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You will take your brother out, Bill, do you understand?"

"Yeah yeah, I get it." He waved his hand with a sigh.

" _Do you?_ "

Bill shuddered under her glare and sunk in on himself. He shot a glare at Will who sniggered under his breath.

_"Because last time_ _you_ _ditched him."_

Dipper looked up at Bill who was sheepishly smiling with a nervous chuckle.

The omega had a sharp tongue and intimidating aura. It was expected from the former head of the Cipher family, which came as a surprise to most people.  In a way she still ran it, Bill just taking action more, she stayed behind the scenes and took care of smaller problems. Those including collecting rent, debts, keeping check of money etc.

Bill didn't wanna get on her bad side...again. Her anger was worse than his father's.

"I promise I won't _ditch_ him."

"Good."

\----

"Ah, you're in luck. My son is here."

Bill looked over his shoulder to spot his mother speaking with a younger women, she called him over and pointed towards the office. He grit his teeth and tried to make Dipper let go but decided to just bring him with him, his hands wrapping around to support his weight as he made his way towards the office.

He dropped down into the office chair and allowed Dipper and to throw his legs over the arm of the chair, the omega swinging his legs with his head resting on Bill's chest.

The door pushed open revealing his mother nudging the younger women in and with a smile she shut the door behind her.

"Uhh....I-I have a problem..."

"Go on."

"There's...there's a group of people who keep terrorising my shop, they keep vandalizing the walls and smashing my windows...they robbed me yesterday. I can't keep dealing with this."

"Death, threatened or a warning?"

"I don't care. Please just get them to stop, can you also get me some look outs?"

"Of course."

\----

Bill groaned as he was being pulled from both angles. Will giggling as he tried to run towards the shop while Dipper kept pulling him closer and closer. The alpha couldn't take it anymore and he growled loudly making the two freeze. He squeezed both of their hands and dragged Will closer and yanked him up into his arms.

"Shut up, stop moving." Will pursed his lips and nodded, his arms reaching around his neck to hold on.   "And you!" He turned toward his mate. "Fucking _relax with the tugging._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banks closed- Stop kissing


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wholesome Bill because why not?

       Bill crossed his arms and glared at the child in front of him.

William's grin was smug and wide, in his arms was a big train set...which definitely wasn't one dollar. "That's not one dollar." Bill pointed out and that made his little brother's smile grow wider. "I'll tell mommy you left me alone." He spoke innocently and it made the alpha growl. He snatched the box from his hands. 

"I bet you're a fucking omega, I know you are, you're a fucking omega who is going to steal mom's heart and you're going to use your innocent weak dynamic to make me your bitch, aren't you? I know you are you little shit." Bill sneered at the boy.

Will tilted his head in confusion and Dipper even stared at his alpha with a blank face. Bill pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled. God he was so happy Will hated school and evaded learning stuff at home. To his luck this meant Will was currently growing up without Spanish. The preteen was too unmotivated to sit down and learn how to form sentences. He knew bits of the language since it was his first but he forgot alot of it when his mother and father started teaching Bill English and speaking it everyday around him. So he knew some words but couldn't be considered fluent. A couple months worth and he'd be back to speaking it fluently.

"You know Spanish?"

Bill turned to his mate and was surprised that he got a sentence out of him. He chuckled knowing the confusion was overpowering his omega instincts. " I am Latino you sap."  Dipper blinked. "Oh."  He sighed and a whine left him. Bill cooed and pulled him into his arms, his nose nuzzling into his neck, with a lick up his neck the omega purred and parted with him, arms clinging.

"Why is he acting like that?" Will questioned and followed his brother as they walked through the aisles. "Well," Bill started, "He's like this because I bit him recently, I claimed him as my mate so my venom, the thing that'll make him smell like me, is currently going through his body and is....triggering...?...his omega instincts..." Bill tried to explain, he didn't know how to explain it to a pup who hasn't even fully developed his own smell yet.

Will hummed. "So when do I get an alpha?" Bill's grin was genuine and he dropped to his knees to be closer. "Well blueberry, it depends on what you present as when you turn twelve. If you don't present as an alpha you'll get me. I'll be your stand in alpha until you're ready to be in a relationship or you want someone else to stand in." He watched Will's eyes light up. "You?! I get you?" 

He ruffled his blue hair and stood up to his full height. "If you'll have me."

\----

    "So when do I get really sharp teeth? Yours are soooo cool." Will swung his and Bill's hand and skipped beside the two as they walked down the street.  "At thirteen, but only if you're an alpha. PineTree show him your teeth." Dipper bared his teeth and showed his blunt but still sharp fangs. "You get these if not. Still cool though right?" Will nodded and ran his tongue over teeth and in the spaces of the couple missing ones.

"Although you are losing teeth earlier than expected so maybe you'll get them in a few months." Will smiled and squeezed his hand. "What about the growl?" Bill snorted. "You can do that now you sap." Will pouted and hid his face behind Bill's hand.

"But its not as good as yours. _Grrrrr!"_

The blond felt his cheeks hurt from his constant smiling. "You're so cute. It's because your voice hasn't broke yet, you should start puberty soon."

_"Bill Cipher!"_

Bill froze and squeezed Will's hand dragging him closer to his person. He also pulled Dipper closer even though the omega was already as close as he could get.

Up ahead right in front of him was the Pines family.

Mabel, Stan and Ford.

"Why hello there Sixer." He greeted with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

He watched as Stan puffed himself up and as Mabel attempted to do the same. He shot a glare towards her and she whimpered backing off. "You can start by handing Dipper over to us."

"Oh applesauce." Dipper muttered under his breath. Bill turned his gaze to him, his hand squeezing tighter from his instincts, the thought of Dipper leaving made his blood boil.

"Go chase yourself, he's **_mine._** "

Dipper felt a pleasant shiver run up his spine, the possessive growl making his inner omega purr with delight, he giggled and leaned his head on his alpha's arm.

"Dipper get over here _now!"_ Stan countered with an alpha command and watched Dipper look at the ground and then back up at Cipher. His head shaking.

Bill smirked at Stan. "Nah, I meant it when I said he's mine, isn't that right _my_ pretty omega." The alpha cooed and ran a hand through Dipper's hair making the younger purr and nod. 

Mabel gasped and stepped forward. "You claimed him!" Her instincts set her wild and she snarled and snapped her teeth, she went to challenge him for her twin but Ford yanked her back.

"Let Stan handle this."

"I did, he even suggested it. How could I say no to such a keen omega?" The mafia boss now egging the Pines family on. He watched Stan bare his teeth getting ready to challenge him, his own stance rose.

Stan jumped to tackle him and he almost reached for his revolver but felt the small hand of his brother and a whimper come from him. Bill pushed the two hands out of his and punched Stan across the face,  the rings on his fingers being extremely helpful, Stan stumbled back and held his face in his hands. He turned to see William had run into Dipper's arms and the two stood behind him holding onto each other.

Mabel gasped and covered her mouth, tears threatened to spill, Ford running to her side after smelling her distress. The small crowd of people who were out on the day rushing away once they recognised Bill or the scent was too much.

Bill smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Wanna come at me again old man? No one will take my omega away from me." Stan glared and tried to throw a punch in but missed, Bill dodging it too fast. Bill grabbed his wrist and pulled his body to his. Stan breathing in his strong scent. "Wanna know what happens when an alpha bites an alpha?" Bill sang making Stan panic and try to pull back. Before Bill could sink his teeth into Stan's arm he was tackled to the ground.

Bill growled at the female alpha as she punched him across the face, a weak hit albeit. Bill sniggered and grabbed her wrists, his hold so tight that she cried out.

"Ouch." Bill pouted and stared up at other twin who lightly kicked the top of his head. "Stop being a bitch to my sister and get up." 

Bill rolled his eyes and shoved her off him. He stood and wiped himself down. "Sorry Shooting Star, maybe next time." He mocked her with a laugh.

Dipper scoffed and stepped inbetween Bill and the alpha who was currently about to attack, Stan. His grunkle pulled his fist back and stepped away from his Great nephew.

"I consented to this. Bill is my Alpha." Dipper confirmed his families fears. "And until further notice and healing I'll be staying with my mate. So please bother us another time. I'm tired, I wanna cry, have sex, eat a lot of food and just drown myself in my alpha's scent so please leave me be. I'll see you when I see you." And with that he grabbed Bill's hand and Will's and they walked away.

Not without Bill throwing a smug glance over his shoulder at the defeated Pines family.

_He chose me over_ _you_ _._

\----

    Bill dropped his brother's toy on the table and heard his mother shuffle into the room and gasp. She rushed to him and grabbed his chin. "Your cheek is red, what happened?!" Bill sighed and pushed her hand away, her motherly omega scent pushing him into a relaxed state. "I'm okay, just got challenged by his family." He muttered and continued to swipe her hand away.

"¿Estás herido?" She touched the mark and didn't see him flinch or even react. He grabbed her wrist and looked her in the eye. "Estoy bien, Mamá." He watched her sigh. "Lo premeto."

"I worry about you." She retorted. "I don't wanna lose you like I lost your father." Bill kissed her hand and grinned. "I'm not a little boy anymore Mamá." She scoffed playfully. "I know, you're my big strong alpha of a son. But I'm your mother, I'm allowed to worry."

She turned towards her other son and picked him up. "Did you have fun?"

"You should have seen him mommy! He punched him right across the face! It was so cool, I wanna be just like him when I grow up!"

\----

   Dipper clicked his tongue and stared at the bite mark in the mirror. He hummed and watched his alpha undress in the reflection.

He spun on his heel and crept towards him. He placed his hand on his bare chest and Bill looked down at him.

"I've been incredibly horny ever since you growled at Stan." He traced down feeling the muscles of the blond. With a stronger shove he pushed him onto the bed and Bill allowed himself to fall and for the brunet to crawl over him and crash their lips together. Dipper rolled his hips against Bill's. 

"Growl like that again." He whispered against his lips, Bill pulling his head to the side so he could growl into his ear.

Dipper moaned and felt his body melt at the sound  "A-Alpha..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep cliffhanging at the s e x lol


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween b i t c h

    The blond pulled the omega's head down to nip at his healing mate mark, his tongue licking and making him purr. Dipper held his face between his hands and pressed their lips together, the two moving in perfect sync making his chest rumble with joy. The omega licked his lip and pushed his tongue in.

Bill pushed him up and off him, Dipper yelping at being thrown off him, his back hitting the soft cushioned mattress. "Bill!" He exclaimed and sat up. "Why...I'm not...?"  Bill sighed and sat himself up right. "Look, you said you don't want your heat to restart and as much as I'd _love_ to ravish you...you're right. We can't. I don't want to go into a rut when I go back to work soon."

The brunet groaned and fell back against the bed. "Fuck that, _fuck me._ "

Bill crawled over him and connected their foreheads. "Okay...okay...I can do the rut, but are sure you're ready? It could start next month." Dipper nodded and threw his arms around his neck pulling him closer into the kiss, hips rolling against each other. Dipper gasped and let his head fall back, Bill's lips trailing down his jaw to his neck, red marks appearing and dotting his neck as he moved down.

The two shimmed out of their clothes, Dipper's shirt being tugged over his head and his belt being unbuckled allowing his pants to easily slip off. Bill straightened his stance up and slowly unbuttoned his shirt and let it slide off his shoulders. He grinned as his senses were pushed into overdrive at the thick arousal scent that stunk up the air and room. The alpha went to pull Dipper's undergarments down when...

"What are you doing?"

Bill snapped his head up to see the younger pup standing in his doorway. "Playing doctor." Dipper was shocked at how quick the response came out of Bill's mouth.

"But both of your shirts are off?"

"Dipper felt self conscious and nervous so I joined in to make him more comfortable." The lie rolling off his tongue like it was nothing. Dipper felt mortified, interrupted by an eleven year old right before he was about to have sex...with the child's older brother. Oh _god_ that made the situation ten times worse. He blushed and covered his face with both hands. "See, he's even embarrassed that you're here." He added, "William, what have I said about walking into my room without knocking?"

The younger boy pursed his lips and stared at the ground, his fingers fumbling with each other. "To not. That I have to knock and wait for you to come to the door and to especially do that when you have a guest over."

Dipper opened his eyes behind his palms. So Bill wasn't a virgin like himself...not really surprising. The alpha seemed to enjoy sex and mentioned it before, he has implied that he's done it before. Case and point the first night they met, Dipper _was_ going to be a one night stand until events changed that...discovery of his family name, illness, mutual attraction etc.

"But don't you play doctor with Alice?"

Bill snorted and recalled the last time he had Alice over. She was a choice bit of calico, very arousing  to fool around with and get _real lousy_ with. Will had an issue with walking in on them alot, he knew his brother was bored and happy he was home but _god_ could he never just have an hour alone? 

As much as Alice was treat she made a mistake and now rested at the bottom of a river with a gun shot wound to the head. A cheeky little omega she was, always thinking she could get away with things because she was fucking the boss. Bill laughed in her face in front of the crew when she went to that excuse as a last means to save her own life.

You don't betray a Cipher and live to tell the tale.

  "Alice?" Dipper pulled his hands away. Bill's gaze slowly rolled down to him and he rose his eyebrows, a sharp sting in omega's scent indicating jealously. Bill smirked and tapped his cheek. "Don't worry about it. Alice is busy with her _swimming_ , I thought we went over this Will?"

"We have...can I play?"

The two choked on their spit and stumbled away from each other. "A-Another time buddy, in a more... _controlled_ environment. Do you need anything?"

Will scrunched his nose up thinking about what he originally came up for. "Oh yeah! There's someone on the phone for you!"

Bill jumped up and nudged his brother out of the room. "Who called?"  Will hummed and glanced at Dipper to see him curling up in the blanket.

"Aleksandr....He was....Russian?"

Bill sighed deeply and shut the door behind him leaving his brother stranded outside. He walked across his room to his telephone on his desk while muttering under his breath.

He pushed his finger into the holes and tugged the ring around to dial the number.

"Sasha, Sasha, Sasha. I'm _busy."_

_"Sorry_ _to_ _call_ _you_ _Boss..._ _But_ _we have a potential client who wants_ _to_ _meet you."_

_"_ Is that all?" His voice clearly holding irritation.

_"N-No Boss."_

"Well? Out with it EightBall!"

A pause, silence, and then a mumbled sentence.

"...I see."

He hung up and picked up clothes and started getting ready.

Dipper raised up and watched the alpha pick things up as he changed clothes. Bill rummaged through his wardrobe and pulled out a dress and tossed it at the teen omega.

"You wanna write a book? Well here's your inspiration. Get dressed."

   Dipper pressed his hands against the fabric to flatten it, the dress now sitting correctly on his body. Bill, who was fixing his bowtie in the mirror flashed his eyes over to the omega, a smile rested on his face. "Bien, perfecto! You look great."  He pulled leather gloves on over his hands and clicked his heels together.

"This is good. You look perfect, you'll fit right in." Dipper smiled shyly although slightly confused and oblivious to what was even happening yet he still grabbed Bill's outstretched arm and linked them together. The two hurrying their way down the stairs and leaving with a quick wave and promise to visit longer next time.

The omega crawled into the limo that was awaiting the two at the front entrance and got comfortable.

\---

  Before stepping out of the limo the alpha reached out across and placed his hand on Dipper's inner thigh. "Do me a favour would ya?" He pulled a shelf out and plucked a gun up, he checked the chamber and hummed to himself. "Keep this strapped to your thigh with a garter." He flashed a cheeky smile and peck him on the lips. He sat back and fixed his own outfit while the boy fiddled the gun into a comfortable position. Bill raised his finger to his lips and whispered. "Just in case."

Dipper bit the inside of his cheek, he didn't know how to use a gun let alone had the courage to even _pull_ the trigger. Bill spotted the conflict all over his face and huffed. "It's as easy as point, breathe and squeeze the trigger. I doubt you'll use it tonight. I'll teach you another time."

"Right, so what are we here for?"

Bill cracked a toothy grin and pressed his index finger to his lips again, a sharp smirk as he opened the door and stepped out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh headcanon that eight is Russian and Bill calls him Sasha when annoyed or teasing him?????
> 
> Also I'm flying by the seat of my pants with this book, it takes so long for a chapter to come out because I'm not following a story line it's on the spot stuff....so uhhh? Suggest ideas? Maybe idk
> 
>  
> 
> No porn because it's funny to see you all so "bitch how dArE yoU" when i tease it


	9. Chapter 9

    Dipper quickly rushed out of the vehicle to follow his alpha, who turned sharply at the strong scent of fear radiating from his partner. He exhaled and grasped the teen's hands making him link with him once again, the smell dwindling but still lingering under the scent of relief.

    The two men made their way towards the entrance and were hit with the sound of music and chattering upon entering the large ballroom. Inside were people in all different colours and shades of clothing, waitresses rushing around the few tables in one corner of the room that was currently serving hot food while waiters walked around the room with trays full of snacks and different drinks. Bill grit his teeth knowing a crime family wasn't the host so what ever type of liquid being served definitely wasn't alcoholic in any way. Albeit he did spot some acquaintances and other men in his line of work pull out a hip flask and pour it into their drinks.   It wasn't a surprise, Bill found himself doing the exact same thing at parties without gigglewater but for once he wasn't here to get drunk or have fun, he was here for work and information. A drunk brain wasn't going to do him any favours in this situation, plus he now had the omega hanging off his arm and with all the stares he was getting made him want to break some of the guest's faces, mostly directed at his omega. Seeing other's faces fall in fear would draw him back, being openly recognised was such a thrill, the fear, the whispers; it was all so amusing to see people react to his presence.

   Dipper now holding his arm with his two hands, his eyes scanning the large crowd that was mingling, dancing, eating and...staring. His gaze was drawn back to the blond. "Why are they staring at me?" His voice was holding an acute shake from his nerves. Bill turned his body making the brunet follow in step and he made his way towards the tables and intended to eat something small while waiting for others to arrive and even try make the omega comfortable, the sharpness of his anxiety was a little overbearing on Bill's nose, it drove his instincts nuts, the strong desire to comfort being his top priority. 

"Never mind them darling, would you like to eat something? Maybe a drink?" He cooed and watched the boy melt, a soft smile appearing at how the alpha was caring for him. "Yes please."

Once a waitress directed them to a table and handed the two of them a menu Bill spoke up. "You look dashing, my little omega." His voice a soft coo, it was purposely drenched in sweetness and smooth like honey to calm his mate down; his voice melting the teen and Bill watched as Dipper sank into his seat allowing his shoulders to drop from their place, practically tense and tight right by his ears.  Dipper mouthed 'little omega' to himself and found his face suddenly heating up, a blush spreading and burning the tips of his ears. A smile, an unstoppable one, etched it's way to his red tinted face. A term of endearment. It was sweet.

Bill chuckled once a strong scent drafted up his nose, the smell of adoration and affection. Good. He got the boy to stop letting off the scent of anxiety and now just letting the small nervousness mask itself underneath his.... _Love_ _?_

_Was it love? Or_ _just_ _strong affections_ _?_

"T-Thank you alpha." The boy's voice a soft mumble that was mingling with embarassment. Bill's tongue pressed against his sharp canine as he scanned the menu, once he spotted his target stroll into the main hall he clicked his tongue trying to force himself to appear conventional. This was private, he didn't need this to get messy, especially when he took the time to bring his precious omega with him, ...a defenceless omega. He knew that the teen wouldn't use the gun unless he threw an alpha command at him....although he had yet to try if Dipper even reacted to his commands. He was steadying out and flat out refused his old head alpha's command so that for sure says something at least. Never the less, Bill would still throw out a command if the brunet was in danger. He'd have to get him lessons and take him out to teach him how to use a gun even if it's just the basics of it. Some basics on holding it correctly....that was needed due to the earlier display. Gods, the omega was useless when it came to his line of business....How would he react when he told him he'd have to take a place in the family? Would it be good? Or a large disaster?

Would Dipper be scared at the history of his family name and how likely it was for him to die before him? Well that's for the ones involved in the true nature of the Cipher name. It was known that Alpha Ciphers were around thirty percent more likely to die than Beta or Omega Ciphers. His grandfather and father being the latest proof. It wasn't that they died naturally, it's that they died in the line of business. It just happens that way.

   Years ago it was decided that the Omega's were going to be the heads of the household name instead of Alpha's. It was surprisingly progressive for when it was decided. Even now to this day it came across as a shock to some people and other crime families. It was something about omega's actually knowing better than to think with their instincts, they were better at planning, better at keeping emotions out.

  The true head of the Cipher family was Bill's grandmother. A sweet smelling omega who taught Bill how to handle a gun when he was younger than William. He learned nearly everything he knew from her. She sent letters every month of his jobs and what to do when he wasn't freelancing and doing his own thing. She was currently situated in México, tunning the mob over there and working with a few of his cousins. His own mother was next in line for when his grandmother eventually passes away. She currently did smaller tasks as "acting" head of the family due to his grandmother being in Mexico. And once it was passed down responsibility would find it's way to his mate, Dipper.  His mate _was_ now a Cipher. He'd be expected to learn family secrets and eventually be the one to teach his younger brother the first level of basics and depending on his dynamic he'd keep him or drop him off to Bill.

    Bill chewed his food and let his mind slowly work it's way back. He was sure his omega would make a wonderful head. He was smart. He wouldn't be afraid to tell him what to do and place him on the right path. Bill chuckled under his breath recalling all the times his grandmother smacked him upside his head after he made a stupid decision or growled trying to overpower her plan. Sometimes even a punch to his face. He could thank her for his first broken nose.

Cipher's weren't afraid to challenge each other. No matter what your dynamic, albeit you'll learn fast enough to not use your alpha instincts on an omega when it came to business. He wasn't ashamed to say he was terrified of his grandmother. He loved her just as much, but she was scary and intimidating when she wanted to be. A five foot three old omega in her late seventies and every Cipher Alpha was terrified of her.

Rightfully so.

Dipper wouldn't be given too hard of tasks. Just some control over Bill and his plans. He was essentially given a voice and a right to place his opinions on the table. For example, for tonight. He could have thrown an opinion in that maybe Bill didn't even need to come tonight or that he should have extra eye's. But Bill opted to not display any of this information yet. Not until they were in the clear.

    "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Bill blinked and the world around him came into focus, Dipper was staring at him with a small blush. He must of zoned out and dove into his thoughts again while staring at him. "Hmm, can I not admire a wonderful piece of art?" Bill leaned an elbow on the table and flirted. " I'd love to steal it and take it home with me and-"

"Boss?"

" ** _What_** **?!** " Bill's demeanour changed from sweet to pissed in seconds, his golden eye's glaring at one of his men who decided to talk with him. And even _interrupt_ him.    
Dipper was shocked at how quickly he went from suave to angry.  His hand made its way to his face to cover his mouth as he softly giggled into his closed palm, the beta flinching back at Bill's harsh tone. How quickly his mood would change was simply amusing. Dipper biting his tongue at how sweet and soft the alpha was around him to suddenly a sharp intimidating boss around others.

"....I-I uh...Eight Ball is requesting your presence upstairs..."

Bill scoffed and dropped his napkin. He knew he was needed, he did see the target walk in and head upstairs to a private room.

"Let's ankle PineTree." He pushed himself up and the omega wiped his mouth with a napkin and stumbled up out of his seat. Bill dropped cash on the table and cracked his knuckles, a quick wave at the waitress to let her know they were done.

"Uh...alone sir..."

And _this_ was why Bill didn't like people who weren't in his close group. They didn't know _anything_.

The blond gestured for the teen to stand next to him and he scrambled to do just that. Once Dipper was near Bill pulled at his collar and showed off the healing mate mark. "What does this look like to you?" His eyes half lidded, "Dipper tell him who you are."

"...Your omega?" Dipper blinked in confusion hoping he said the right thing.

"Correct."  A sigh of relief exhaled Dipper's mouth.

The beta jolted back and stuttered over his words and begged for Dipper to forgive his mistake. The beta almost desperate for it.

Bill was so glad he had not told Dipper that his Cipher spot was effective immediately. Whether he forgive him or not meant life or death. _Literally_. Not that Dipper knew that but it was very entertaining to see the desperation. And the small glint of power that Dipper was letting off. Ah for once he had power over a dynamic and Bill could sense that he was trying to hide that small spark of pride.

"...You're forgiven?"

A breath of relief and he rushed off.

"What was that about?"

"I'll tell you later."  Bill brushed it off with a lazy wave of his hand, dismissing the conversation for a later date in the coming future. Right now was just adjusting, he'd give his omega that. It would be too stress inducing to just lay down all the facts all at once, he'll have to introduce it little by little to have Dipper open to it. Rejection was an option but he'd doubt the omega would like to play house this early on. Plus a pup wasn't something Bill would care for at this moment. He still had to let Will present and then maybe he'd consider. Either way it was up to his mate.

   "Would you care to wear a ring?" Bill asked openly as they walked to the stair case at a slow pace. "A ring? For what?" Dipper almost tilted his head. "To show that you are my betrothed." He stated smoothly guiding Dipper up onto the steps. He watched Dipper's eyes widen and he panicked briefly. "You don't have to if you'd rather us not marry. It's optional. I personally just think your pretty hands would look marvellous with some gold." He rushed out trying to cover his eagerness.

He cursed internally at his alpha instincts, the need to own the boy was strong. The need to show off then _he_ owned him was intense. The fact that his smell on Dipper didn't even make the beta from earlier question if they mated was killing his mood. Did his omega not even _smell_ like him? He casually and discreetly leaned in and sniffed. Nope, he definitely did. A ring would be obvious and help this feeling.

"I...I wouldn't mind wearing one."

"Well that's just jake then!" Bill exclaimed with a smile.

    Once outside the door Bill paused and spun on his heels to face his omega. "You're looking a little spiffy, you okay?" He raised his hand and placed it to Dipper's forehead. "A little hot. You feeling sick?"

"...no, must be hot in here."

"Only thing hot in here is you doll." Bill smirked and winked. Dipper grinned and smacked his arm. "Stop being a vamp."

"You love it."

His eyes trailed to the now open door after he turned the knob and he tensed. He forced out a laugh as his eye's widened.

Oh _applesauce_... this wasn't good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spiffy: look funny/ weird   
> Vamp: aggressive flirt   
> Jake: Fine
> 
>  
> 
> Oop feel free to still drop ideas for the storyline cause I got none lol


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd write more but I am p i s s drunk

   Bill barked out a fake laugh and slammed the door. His eyes casting a nervous gaze towards the omega.

"You are to shoot if I say so." Bill's voice dropping to command. Dipper rolled his eyes and pouted.

"Yes sir!" He spoke sarcastically while saluting him. Bill narrowed his eyes and leaned forward. "Did the command work? Or are you mocking me?" He was too genuinely confused to actually scold the omega, the sarcasm was a bold move. "Yes, it did." Dipper confirmed with a nod.

"Capital."

Bill pushed the door back open and bare a grin. "Good evening gentlemen! Forgive me, my omega had a slight problem as I opened the door and we needed some privacy." He side stepped into the room as he allowed Dipper to go first.

Dipper forced his eyes not to roll, the omega card being pulled pissed him off but his anxiety was too overbearing for him to care too much. The alpha _did_ just successfully command him to pull out his gun and shoot if this went bad.  At least this didn't seem like a boring meeting like he expected, in the centre of the room lay a pool table; chairs placed around against walls and a table in the corner. When the brunet inhaled he was hit with the overwhelming scent of _Alpha._ That as well as smoke, most of the person's occupying the room were indulging in smoking and drinking. 

Bill scrolled in and shook a couple of the men's hands and exchanged greetings. It seemed he was familiar with everyone in the room. Dipper's eyes scanning around to others who didn't stand up to greet them and spotted the doctor sitting with his legs crossed in a corner chair, a pool stick in hand. He rose his eyebrows at Dipper to acknowledge his presence and the teen responded with a quick wave before he was nudged forward by his mate.

"And this!" Bill grabbed his hips as he rested his chest against his back. "Is Mason, the newest Cipher and _my_ omega."

"You've out done yourself Cipher!" The alpha approached and prompted to shake Dipper's hand. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I look forward to your success and working with you." Dipper's brows furrowed but he just smiled and shook his hand. "....likewise?"

Bill exhaled a laugh through his nose. "Don't look so frightened Antonio! He isn't aware of his place yet. Do not take his words to heart, he is merely confused and I'm guessing shocked that you're respecting him. Am I right?" Dipper turned his head to stare up at the blond. "What?"

Antonio smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "You must forgive me Mason, I assumed you'd be content with direct eye contact, it was wrong on my behalf."

Dipper forced his elbows back and Bill gasped at the harsh blow to his stomach, his grip fading as he grasped at his ache.

"What the _fuck_ is going on?!"

Bill snorted and lazily leaned against the pool table, his arms crossing.

"My abuelita is the true head of the Cipher name. She is an omega. She controls _everything_ _._ " Bill uncrosseded his arms and picked at one of his rings, his eyes darting back up to his mate as he twisted the gold band. "My mother, is the acting head of the Cipher name. She controls smaller tasks as you know, raising Will, money management, some establishments and businesses we own around the city. Once my abuelita passes away she takes control. She's an omega." Bill watched the rest click in his mate's eyes, he pushed off the table and reached out grabbing his hand in his and covering it with his other. " You my doll, are now an acting head. You have control over many things. Some businesses, negotiation, planning and you have some power over me."

Dipper's mouth fell a gape.

"Which essentially means you are the most powerful man in this room, along with me. You are my second in command. Occasionally, first in command." Bill grinned and placed a kiss to his knuckles, his golden eyes staring into his hazel ones.  "A mob boss in the making."

Dipper stumbled backwards as his brain tried it's best to comprehend and process all the information. "....I run the mafia?"

"In a sense." Bill shrugged.

Dipper's hand connected with his own face as he continued muttering under his breath until he broke out into a loud laughter; others staring confused. Dipper snorted and slapped his knee. "I run a mafia family! Ha! _HA! ME?"_ Bill smiled knowing exactly what was running through his omegas brain. He'd witnessed this before with a cousins partner. The two girls laughing their asses off until they learned what they could actually do. That reminded him that he needed to drop by and visit the two. Will would love the trip.

Dipper froze in place. "....and to think my parents thought of me of a failure...as pathetic...weak ha! Look at me now! Stan can suck it!"

Bill pushed his sleeve up and glaced at his watch. "Antonio, I received a letter yesterday and I'd rather not leave the old women waiting any longer. Do you have my information or not. I'd rather bounce." His eyes darting to the older man in the corner. He wasn't prepared to see his target in the room _with_ him.

The black haired alpha reached into his pocket and pulled out a sealed envelope. "I'm not one to get involved in this but this is some serious hinky bushwa."

"I'm sure it is, she wants it dealt with right away so I need all the information I can get."

Bill spun on his heels and clicked his fingers at the doctor in the corner, the man snapping to his attention and turning to see what the blond wanted. "Strange, you're coming with me." He ordered and the doctor nodded and began to pick up his belongings to make his way over to his friend....or boss, he could never tell with Bill.

Bill leaned in and in a hushed voice nodded towards the older man in the corner. "Is that who I think it is?" Thad took a glance at the alpha and exhaled a laugh. "It is indeed. Can you smell him? Horsefeathers, does he think no one can smell that?" The blond grabbed his omega's wrist and tugged him into the small huddle.

"PineTree, there's a chance you may have to use that gun."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh it's short but yall deserve something

Dipper felt his breath hitch. He'd have to use his gun?

He flinched at the unexpected touch of Bill's hand on his lower back, his voice a low whisper faint in his ear.

"You have a choice. It's now or never. Join the true business or become a house mate."

_A house mate?!_

Bill's fingers tapped against his bare back. "Either one I don't care. But the thought... _of breeding you like the omega you are...uhh it really_ _gets_ _me going._ _Stuffing_ _you full of cum, squirming around my knot. Fuck._ _Stuffed_ _and_ _round_ _with_ _pups...really_ _gets_ _my_ _alpha_ _instincts_ _roaring_ _to go."_

Dipper moaned lowly and leaned into his alpha, the thought making his own instincts run wild. "How bout both?" He slurred clasping his arms around his mate. Bill hummed. "Don't want pups but I honestly couldn't care anymore now. Let's get home quick yeah? I'll breed you till you're pregnant and full with my pups."

"Bill, stop taking advantage of him in a vulnerable state. God you reek. Are you sure you aren't due for a rut?" Thad groaned and swiped at the air in front of his nose, the smell getting a little too much. The blond alpha playfully snapped his teeth at the doctor. "He's newly mated, we should have already fucked by now." Bill clarified and brushed a piece of hair out of Dipper's face, who was flushed red and whimpering. "Shush. Relax doll. I'll take care of you later. Right now I want you to be prepared to grab your gun." 

\---

Mabel sighed heavily through her nose allowing her shoulders to slump and her body relax, her face stuffed in her brother's pillow and just basking in his calming scent -- multiple day old scent, it would fade soon and then she'd have nothing of his. She shot up, a determined face scowled at the empty room. She wanted to see her brother and she wanted to see him _now._

\--

Dipper snarled at Bill, his teeth snapping with his rage. The blond jolting back, the rage albeit not a surprise reaction but the tone _was._ Almost overbearing, it reminded him of his mother when she was pissed at him.

The two of them huddled behind flipped table, Dipper's hands clamping a gun that was now empty. A body lay collapsed a few feet from them, the chest riddled with holes.

Dipper's eyes narrowing at his mate. "I can't _believe_ you!" He stood up and threw the gun at Bill's chest, "You make _m_ e shoot your ex's father! Alpha up and fucking _do it yourself next time."_ And he stormed away, adrenaline still in his system.

Bill pushed himself up, a sigh escaping his mouth. It was a hassle to have the omega angry at him but it needed to happen. And now he needed a phone.

His eyes darting back up to spot Dipper's legs giving out and his instincts rushed him over to his mate who was now very clearly in distress. Tears flowing from his eyes as he sobbed.

"You-You made me k-kill someone!"

The alpha pulling his head to his chest while slowly rocking, his chest rumbling with soothing sounds. "It's okay, you're okay. Shush, relax. I'll run you a bath, yeah, would you like that? A nice relaxing bath, just the two of us?" He cooed once Dipper's gaze met his, his hand grabbing a wrist before it could hit his face in a weak slap, instead he placed a kiss on his nose. "Come, let's go home."  Bill wrapped his arms around the boy and hosted him up and the brunet gave in, his own arms wrapping around Bill's body, his face in his neck. "Hate you." The words muffled. "I adore you." Bill parroted.

\---

_The three huddled out of the room,_ _the_ _arousal scent thick, Thad rolled his eyes at that, the couple_ _holding_ _hands and swinging as they chatted ahead of him. "Children_ _thinking_ _about_ _having_ _children." He muttered under his breath with a_ _smile_ _. Maybe it_ _wouldn't_ _be so bad, Bill did get_ _over_ _some things_ _yet_ _still hated alot of things about pups. He_ _did_ _tend to ghost his_ _younger_ _brother while he was a baby,_ _it's_ _possible_ _that_ _his_ _own instincts_ _would_ _switch on and_ _he'd_ _go into a father like mode. It would be needed, if Bill was anything like_ _he_ _was with Will...Thad_ _could_ _see Dipper beating him_ _up_ _. The blond_ _would_ _deserve it._

_"Bill Cipher."_

_"Uh oh."_ _Thad muttered._

_Bill spun on his heel, his grip on Dipper's hand tightening._ _"That's_ _my_ _name!"_

_It was too cheerful._

_The_ _man's_ _eyes narrowed and glared at_ _the_ _omega by his side. "Replace them fast,_ _don't_ _ya?"_

_Bill growled stepping forward. "_ What did you say."

_Rhetorical,_ _don't_ _answer._

_"I said, you_ _replace_ _them fast-" he retaliated by also stepping forward, "don't ya."_

_Dipper's_ _hand was released._

_Bill cracked a_ _smile_ _._

_"Yeah." He blinked. "Your daughter was too much of a Mrs Grundy."_

_Thad face palmed as Bill was_ _tackled_ _to the ground. His eyes casting_ _up_ _to the teen_ _reaching_ _up his dress and_ _pulling_ _a gun out. It seemed this was getting_ _serious_ _if Dipper was even responding, the command deeming this the proper situation._

_Bill_ _grunted_ _as his back was slammed_ _into_ _a table, fangs_ _bared_ _in his face. "Where is she?!" The blond_ _smirked_ _and reared_ _his_ _knee up. "_ _Swimming_ _with the fish." The man_ _gasping_ _and falling back, his hands cupping his privates as Bill_ _stumbled_ _away from the table._

_"You bastard!"_

_Bill's_ _eyes caught sight of a knife and_ _he_ _pivoted to_ _the_ _right to dodge, his hands grasping the mans shirt as he swung him back into his fist, his body_ _forced_ _back from the impact tipping the table and it contents to the floor, the plates smashing against the rug._

_"Does this happen often?"_ _Dipper_ _questioned_ _. Thad rose his eyebrows and glanced back to the scene. "_ _More_ _often_ _than_ _you'd_ _expect."  The omega pursed his lips, eyes to the floor. "So,_ _I_ _don't_ _know_ _how to use a gun."_

_"_ _Thats_ _obvious." He blushed. "You're_ _shaking_ _."_

_He was right,_ _Dipper's_ _hands were_ _shaking_ _more than usual._

_"Even if_ _you_ _miss he'll be_ _surprised_ _that_ _there's_ _a gun. He probably expected Bill to pull one out and is_ _now_ _pleasantly surprised to find that_ _he's_ _not_ _carrying_ _and is weaponless." Thad_ _elbowed_ _him. "So just point and_ _shoot_ _. Be a dear and_ dont _hit_ _Bill_ _, will you?"_


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but it seems that's what will get chapters out faster

    Thad blinked, his eye's casted towards his superior who was doing paper work at his desk. They had returned to the penthouse instead of Bill's personal family home, so the two sat in his office while the omega lay curled up in his nest on the bed. The teen's hair damp after his bath, his eye's dropping and heavy with exhaustion.

"What's the real reason you want kids?" Thad broke the silence, golden eye's following his body. "Whatever could you mean?" Bill smiled, it looked genuine but if you knew him well you'd see it was fake. "I _adore_ my mate."

"Not as much as he thinks." The docter retorted. " You haven't even fully mated yet and you're _already_ wanting...discussing pups." He crossed his arms and slounced in his chair. "How does this fall into your advance, Cipher?"

Said man rested his chin in the palm of his hand, his eyes falling to half lidded, a soft smile smoothly replaced the fake one. "Hmm, don't be a bluenose, Thaddeus." He received a tsk in return. Bill's other hand glided down to a desk drawer and he plucked a letter up and slid it across the wood to his companion. "I received this yesterday."

Thad sat up and opened the envelope, his eye's scanning the contents within.

"Ah. That makes alot more sense than you wanting to be a sire."

"Do I not radiate a father vibe? How about a _daddy_ vibe?"

"Please keep your sex life to yourself. Ha, what sex life shall I say?"

Bill growled at that.

"Either way you've been given an order so you better bark, puppy." Thad teased the blond.

"Tell it to Sweeny."

\---

_I've_ _heard_ _you've_ _mated with_ _an_ _omega._

_If you have pups your_ _mother's_ _status would_ _fall_ _to your omega._

_She has_ _been_ _useless ever since my son died._

_Be a doll and deal_ _with_ _it,_ _would_ _you?_

_\----_

    Within the passing weeks one piece of news stood out from the mundane lifestyle. Well mundane to the Cipher name. It was anything but to others. A little unconventional to Dipper but he dealt with it.

Will's dynamic was revealed.

Bill and Dipper rushed to the family estate once he received the call.

    Will stood in the hallway with a wide smile, bags on either side of him, his mother standing off to the side, her hands clasped and lips pursed.

Bill dropped to his hunkers and opened his arms allowing his brother to run into them, the two tight in a hug. Bill inhaled, a sickly sweet smell of honey and lemon filling his nostrils.

Omega.

Bill stuffed his nose into Will's neck and sniffed making the younger giggle and push at his chest.

"You smell." Bill spoke breathlessly almost speechless, he'd waited so long until this moment. His head pulling away to stare at his brother's face. "You have a smell." Will giggled, his eye's sparkling. "So do you!" And he was tackled to the ground, Bill barking out an exclaim as his brother clung to him and cuddled into his chest.

"You smell like family."

Bill smiled, his face hurting but the warm adoration in his chest kept it up. Will was _so_ adorable.

"You smell safe." Will continued, his head pushing up under Bill's jumper. "You smell familiar."

Dipper shuffled over and Will jumped up and wrapped his arms around the other omega. "You smell so nice!" Will cooed stuffing his face into Dipper's stomach.

Bill collected himself and went over to his mother.

She smiled a sad smile, her eye's clouded by tears. "Typical omega behaviour."

Bill hummed. "Very touchy."

"He's just excited, wants to scent and explore. Just like when he was mere pup."  She sighed. "Do take care of him, won't you darling?" She looked up to her eldest son, his arms wrapping around her into a hug.

"I promise to."

"And do tell that little omega of yours congratulations for me."

Bill tilted his head in confusion. "Okay?"

\---

   Dipper peaked his head into the office and spotted Thad sitting at a desk, he knocked on the door frame catching the beta's attention. His eye's trailing up to allow him to continue into the room.

"What brings you here Dipper? Bill need anything?" He placed bits and pieces down and moved them out of his way. Dipper fiddled with his fingers and sat in the opposing chair, Thad wearing typical doctor clothing, white doctor coat with a stethoscope around his neck. It made him a little on edge, he knew he should be used to doctors due to his childhood but even then his stomach still fluttered with butterfly feeling.

"No," he took a breath, "it's just for me this time."

Thad leaned forward, his elbows on the desk. "Do tell."

"I..." The omega paused, his eyes avoiding eye contact, the beta smelling the hesitation and spotting the nervous swallow.

"Take your time." Thad muttered, "Unless you'd like to talk to an omega nurse instead?"

"I think I'm pregnant." Dipper rushed out in one breath, his heart beating so fast he's thought it would explode.

"Oh." Thad froze, not at all what he was expecting. He wasn't even aware he and Bill had had sex. "Why do you think so?"

"My scent...has changed, I don't think Bill has noticed but he's been clinging more, scenting me more. Will even noticed, I think his mother too."

"Well omega's can typically tell with eachother, that's common. How long?"

"I've waited three weeks before telling anyone."

"A perfect time to check your hormones then, if you would please follow me." 

\---

   Thad grinned and read over the paper a nurse handed him.

"Congratulations Dipper, you are indeed pregnant!"

The nurse helped him up. "As far as we are aware you should be expecting three pups in nine weeks."

"Shall I call Bill or do you want to tell him the news?"

Dipper shrugged his coat back on. "I would prefer to tell him face to face." He grit his teeth. "What if he's mad?" 

Thad chuckled. "I wouldn't fear that. He won't be." "But with Will now living with us, he's a little stressed and-" The beta clapped the omega on the back. "Nine weeks Dipper. He has time to settle before your pups even come. You'll be jake so don't be grummy, kay?"

Dipper made his way home, his hand pressed to his stomach, a light smile resting upon his face.

Pups.

\---

    "Come on Will stop being a cancelled stamp and show me!"

Dipper opened the door and stepped inside, his mate standing infront of a closed door to which he guessed had the younger omega behind it.

"No! I look spiffy!" His whine muffled through the door. Bill knocked his fist against it. "Come on! I bet you look the bees knees!"

A loud huff and the door opened.

"Ah! See you look daisy!"

Will yelled and stomped his foot.

Bill waved his hands. "A good type of daisy!" 

Will crossed his arms and pouted, a blush of embarassment settled on his face. Bill dropped to his knees. "You look keen. A pretty little omega, I promise you don't look a sap." He pressed a kiss to his forehead and ruffled his hair before standing up and spotting his other omega standing at the door.

"He looks nice right, PineTree?"

Dipper stepped forward and looked the boy up and down.

Will was dressed in the white button up with a classic black bowtie, suspenders connected down to a black skirt that stopped just below his knees, his socks were rolled a little lower and sat in black mary jane shoes.

"You do look very pretty." He confirmed. Bill puffed his chest out and grinned. "Told you so."

Will picked at the skirt and his blunt fangs rolled his bottom lip. "You sure?" His eye's rolling down to his shoes. "As a fellow omega? Yes." Will sighed and a bright smile smoothly replaced the nervous one. "Okay!"

Dipper turned to the alpha and inhaled. "I need to talk to you."

"That's never good." Bill patted his brother's head. "Hey puppy, do me a favour and go play with that train set in your room, yeah? And then we'll go out and get ice cream."

Will nodded furiously and ran to his room, the door slamming behind him.

"Manners!"

"Sorry!"

Bill followed the omega into the living room and collapsed onto the couch. "Took forever to get him to open the door." His voice muffled since he lay face first. "Opened it as soon as you entered, must of smelled you."  
"He'll adjust, I was a little nervous when I first started wearing omega clothing." Dipper sat down next to him, the alpha flipping them and then laying his head in Dipper's lap, the brunet gave in and played with the blond's hair.

The two fell into peaceful silence.

"I'm pregnant." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whadda think? Lmao
> 
> You can fight me if you think I'm ever gonna do 9 months for a pregnancy in an abo fic.
> 
> They animals, nine weeks and multiple cause puppies! Welcome to my own head cannons about abo. (I deffo wanna give em tails but hnnn am I allowed, that's rhetorical, I can do what I want dhdhdhd) 
> 
> Also idk about names so feel free to drop some before I Google 20s baby names


	13. Chapter 13

    Day in and day out Mabel was on the hunt for information about her brother or even Bill himself. She took to speakeasies, especially the mob owned ones, she found she got more information at those. She flirted her way to the top, the other trouble boys taking to her bubbly personality although some felt threatened by her alpha title they soon warmed up to her.

Alpha pairings were taboo due to instincts and dominance but Mabel didn't mind cashing some of the boys behind the dumpster in the alleyway, couple even letting her take control.

"Sorry mac, banks closed." Mabel winked at an...ex (?) as she ankled to the bar. She dropped herself up on a bar stool and waved the bartender down.

"Mabel, doll." He smiled and leaned towards her. "Hello James."

"Do I have some gossip for you." He cracked a smirk. "A little birdy told me she spotted the trouble boy you're looking for. She stalked him for a few blocks and found a speakeasy he regularly pops in and out of." The beta slid a card across the bar. "Flash it and you'll get in. There's a chance it's his own business, there's talk of him buying it. This is your best chance."

"Thank you darling." Mabel leaned across taking hold of his collar and pulling him into a kiss. "I owe you one."

\---

   Mabel kissed Pacifica on the cheek. "Stay in the car, if anything happens don't come in. I can take him."

The omega gripped the steering wheel. "Don't start a fight, flirting won't work in there." Mabel patted her head. "I'll be jake!"

The alpha stepped out and pushed the door closed behind her, her footsteps echoing louder the further down the narrow street she went, she turned and knocked briefly, the door opening ajar and she flashed the card to have the door fully opened.

Settled in a booth off to the side was the trouble boy himself, Bill Cipher. The man sat across from an employee, the two currently chatting before Bill was handed a briefcase from one of his men.

\--

   Bill clicked his fingers and Eight Ball passed him a briefcase, the blond dropping it on the table and opening the hatches. Inside lay rows of money.

"Three thousand dollars, in cash." Bill stated, his client wide eyed. "And I'll throw in an extra five hundred dollars to keep the current workers and just a little gift, congratulations on your marriage."

"That's...a lot money." He shifted in place. "It would really help a lot, Mr Cipher. Can I be so bold?"

Bill hummed and crossed his legs. "Go on."

"Would you allow me to rent one of your buildings on main street? I would love to open my café and would even pay for protection?" Bill clicked his tongue and sat back. "That wouldn't be a problem, I have four available buildings you can pick from. Although pricing ranges from how large it is, the budget can be worked to suit your liking if I can do it."

Bill's eyes shot to the left to see a familiar alpha making her way over, Eight Ball stopping her from getting closer.

"Bill Cipher! We need to talk."

Bill waved a hand at the Russian to let her pass. "Do sit down doll I'm in the middle of business." Mabel huffed and sat down.

\---

    "I'm coming with!" Mabel retorted glaring at Eight Ball who was stopping her from following his boss into the car. "Just listen to her. Who cares?" Mabel pushed him aside and crawled in after the mob boss.

"I'm assuming you obviously want to see your brother?" Bill sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Now... _might_ not be a good time." Mabel narrowed her eye's. "Why not?"  Bill sunk into the seat. "Ugh, you'll see."

\---

   Bill dismissed Eight Ball when the two got out of the car, Mabel trailing behind as the blond made his way through the lobby and to an elevator. The doors opening letting them enter and then proceed to press the top floor standing right next to each other. Bill whistled along with the tune, his foot tapping with each beep as it rose and passed each floor, Mabel, unlike the calm man, was bathed in awkwardness and anxiety. She didn't expect him to be so easy going about her seeing her twin, it was some hinky stuff and her guard was up waiting for some ulterior motive. He's a mob boss _and_ an alpha, there's _no_ way it was just this easy to get back into her twin's life when he was silent for _weeks._ A month or so she'd guess.

He said he'd call...in a way.

What if something happened to him? Something _bad._ Was he not allowed leave? Stuck forever in the house? Her mind wandered bringing her anxiety up higher. She didn't even notice that they had left the elevator.

   Bill glanced back to see his...technically his _sister,_ not in law, they weren't legally married. It was a bond. He guessed he'd see her as a potential pack member since her brother moved to his. He shook his head to erase the thought, instinctual stuff was a chore to think about when you know you've eevoled passed it. Thad was a doctor after all, he knew all about things like this. Like why some pups were born with tails and some weren't. Why some had whiskers and others don't.

More _animal_ the features usually are the larger the chance of them getting removed. Tails are common, usually hidden though these days. Probably due to the trend that happened of the lower class people removing them and then higher class people following suit but as a fashion trend. Whiskers...those he himself had but just like most alpha's who had them they fell out once he hit a certain age. Omega's were the ones who kept them, it still baffled doctors as to why.

Thad suggested that it was the whole trend of alpha's trying to not hold the same features of omegas. They'd rip them out as a sign to show they were more than just some animal, that they were different and stronger than omegas.

It was stupid. The whiskers were helpful, why would they remove useful tools?

He smirked to himself, his mate _had_ a tail. The scar lay at the bottom of his spine. He wondered if the twin beside him has the same.

   He opened the door and instantly heard Will's whines. His nose picking up discomfort. He followed the sound to the living room. The sunken floor where the couches sat, there the two sat where the large coffee table used to be now covered with blankets, pillows and random bits of clothing. A nest.

Bill watched as Dipper held the young omega in his arms and licked at his hair.

"A mess!"

"Stopppp!"

"You need to look after yourself more! Don't you hiss at me young man!"  Dipper nipped the hand that pressed against his face in protest. Bill barked out a laugh catching their attention.

"Big brother!" Will squeaked, his cheeks exploding with red hot heat. "He needs to be groomed, don't take another step." Dipper hissed threateningly.

"My darling doll, I mean no harm. I do not wish to interfere, just a kiss?" Bill raised his hand up in surrender, a pregnant omega was one not to be messed with.  "Just a kiss then." Dipper hummed and sat back, his hand entangling in the younger's hair. Will fell slack against him, the petting relaxing him to the point of a low purr.

The alpha approached slowly, bending down to the sitting omegas. A kiss pressed to Dipper's lips.

"You smell enchanting as always." Dipper hummed at the praise.  "Hello." Bill dropped to his knees, a palm pressing to the brunet's stomach once his brother crawled out of the hold. A small kick to his hand. "Lively, yes?" Dipper nodded, his eyes closing. "Annoyingly so."

"Dipper...?"

His eyes shot open.

"Mabel?!"

He rushed up, Bill holding his hand so he didn't fall. "Careful Omega. Do not strain yourself."

"You're pregnant?!"

\-----

" _You're_ _pregnant?"_

_"Yes."_

_Bill sat up, his eyes_ _dropping_ _to his omega's stomach._

_"How many?"_

_"Three."_

_His hand reaching out to grab_ _his_ _shirt_ _pulling_ _the fabric up._

_"Three...pups. Our pups."_

_Dipper placed_ _his_ _hand on top of Bill's._

 _"_ _That's_ _three whole names..."_

 _Dipper chuckled, finally_ _relaxing_ _at the response. It_ _was_ _positive._

 _"How am_ _I_ _gonna name three pups?"_

_Dipper scoffed._

_"How are_ we _gonna name three pups."_

\---

   _Bill lay his head on Dipper's_ _growing_ _belly. Five weeks._

 _The two laying in bed_ _with_ _each other._ _It_ _was late at night,_ _Will_ _curled_ _up_ _in_ _Bill's_ _spot. The boy had_ _entered_ _the room crying_ _having_ _had a nightmare and wanted comfort. The two managed to calm him and get_ _him_ _to sleep._

 _The blond_ _tracing_ _his finger on his stomach, his body laying inbetween his legs. "Dorothy." He whispered. "_ _I've_ _loved that name ever since_ _I_ _was a little boy." A fond smile on his face as he stared_ _at_ _the_ _wall. "Dodie for short." He cooed. "Our little Dorothy."_

 _"_ _That's_ _one_ _and_ _only_ _if_ _there's_ _a girl. We_ _don't_ _know_ _yet."_

 _"I hope_ _there's_ _a girl. I_ _want_ _a daughter."_

 _Dipper sighed contently, his_ _eye's_ _staring_ _up at the ceiling. "I do too."_

_\---_

    _"They are moving, Will come here, feel!"_ _Dipper_ _grasped_ _the_ _boy's_ _wrist_ _and dragged him close. Will's eye's_ _growing_ _wide. "Wow! They are!"_

_Six weeks._

_He spun and pressed his face_ _into_ _Dipper's stomach. "Hello!_ _I'm_ _William!"_

 _Dipper_ _chuckling at the_ _act_ _. "It's_ _your_ _uncle William."_

 _The omega gasped. "_ _I'm_ _an uncle?!"_

_\---_

Eight weeks.

   Dipper froze at her outburst, her scent warning anger.

He stumbled back into his alpha's arms and whimpered drawing a snarl from the alpha holding him.

"LEAVE!"

Mabel stepped back at the sharp scent and threat that was being promised.

"I-I.."

"I SAID LEAVE!"

She found herself unable to stop her body from running away and not stopping until she dropped on to the safety of her bed.

Her legs ached.

She regretted letting her anger out first without accessing the situation. This wasn't a sibling fight like normal. She read the room wrong.

This was an alpha being introduced into a nest. With a pregnant omega.

She screamed into her pillow.

Hopefully she didn't blow her chances of seeing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two names decided so theres still a chance for the third, boy's names are difficult lmao
> 
> (Also soz for like skipping the sex, I needed plot more and decided to push the porn for later so yeah there's still sex in this.)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper goes into labour and gives birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing alot and I'm a little tipsy. I wrote this listening to a bunch of Billie eilish songs and Lovely suits the starting so well. 
> 
> Children are born!
> 
> (The description of this book makes no sense lmao)

    Bill nervously held Will to his person, the docter had yet to arrive and the screams were getting louder, he wasn't allowed in the room, very adamantly he was forced out by omega nurses. Thad had mentioned that he would be there in a couple minutes but it had been half an hour already.

"Will he be okay?" Will spoke breaking the silence, his grip on his brother's hands tightening. "I'm sure he will." Bill bit his lip, his fingers pressing keys on the piano next to them. He sat on the bench and Will joined beside him. Dipper had been moved to the bedroom where he had prepared a second nest.

   A door slammed and Thad's scent swarmed the room. "I'm here! I'm sorry, traffic was a disaster!" He threw his coat on the couch and ran to the bedroom.

The keys being pressed began to follow a melody, a familiar one. It was the same tune he had played when Dipper first awoke in his bed, his feet shuffling down the hall towards the tune hoping he'd find someone. The curtains blowing with the wind just like that morning. His eye's lulled closed, chest humming the lyrics and his fingers dancing across the keys.

Will yawned and leaned closer cuddling in, his eye's half lidded watching his brother's hands glide oh so smoothly with each movement, the moment felt almost poetic as Bill's humming began to include words, his voice a soft volume that was drowning out the commotion in the other room. 

It was such a fast paced but slow moment to be present in, Will felt odd. It was almost cathartic.

The sound of the city below them was oddly fitting, sirens rushing passed in a hurry, the chatter of the people below, bird's singing... but it seemed like they were mocking his brother's song, some landing on the balcony railing and whistling the tune.

Bill cracked a smile. It _was_ cathartic.

Another door opened, his mother hanging her coat up and humming along to the song, Will jumping up and running into her arms, she picked him up and took a seat beside her son, her voice mixing in with his as the song came to an end.

The noise of the last notes lingering as Bill kept his foot on the petal at his feet.

Footsteps running down the hall.

A panting nurse stood staring.

"Two healthy boys and a girl."

Bill rushed down the hall following her and stopped at the door to see the scene.

Dipper laying propped up in bed with two babies in each arm, the third in Thad's, who once he spotted the blond he walked over and passed the baby to him.

Bill stared at the baby, her eye's closed and he knew they would not open for another two weeks. With the closed eye's small whiskers lay upon her chubby cheeks, her nose crinkling when he touched it. His eyesight blurred, tears gathering.

"She's perfect." He whispered, her fist squeezing tightly around his finger.  "Hello Dorothy." He cooed and she huffed, a tail falling loose under his arm.

"She's the only one with a tail." Thad muttered."Would you like me to remove it?"

"No."

"Dipper also refused."

Bill walked and sat on the bed beside his mate. He leaned in and stared at the two boys in the omega's arms.

"Cute aren't they?" Dipper questioned looking up. "Hah! You're also crying!" Bill snorted and leaned his nose into the teen's hair. "It's the hormones."

"Who is who?" He asked after a long pause. Dipper glanced down at the brunet baby. "This is Theodore," Then to the blond, "and this is Alioth."

\---

   Over the next week Dorothy's brunette hair changed, a few strands of hair fading to blonde, it wasn't the only strange thing about the girl. She was the first up one to try walk.

"She's trying to out do her older brothers." Dipper pointed out as she stumbled her way away from him. The two boys curled up against him asleep. Bill smiled as she fell at his feet, her hand tugging at his pants. He picked her up and brought her to the kitchen, a warm bottle already made for her.

Her hand grasped the bottle as Bill held it from the end.

"She's making up for something." Bill sat down on couch. "Do you think she's blind?" His teeth biting at his lip.

Dipper stared confused. "They all are?"

"For now, yes. But permanently I'm talking about."

"Why would you assume that?"

"There's blindness in my family, my mother's side." He stated watching her suckle on the bottle. "Pups who were blind were usually the ones tended to be more independent at birth." His hand rose to his own eye's. "If not you'll have atleast some sight problems. I had surgery as a child to help correct my sight."

"I didn't know." Dipper crawled his way over, the pups following behind. He received a smile. "It's not public knowledge. Thad's father was the one who did it. There's a reason the Strange family is close with the Ciphers."

"Do you think they could help her? Or any of them if so?" Dipper looked down at a snorting child and picked him up, his tongue licking up his cheek.

"Possibly, I doubt it if she is fully blind."

"Does Will have sight problems?"

Bill snorted at the "No!" they got from the preteen who was preoccupied by pressing random keys on the piano (Currently trying to imitate his musically talented brother.).

"He needs glasses."

"No I don't!"

"Ignore him, he does, he just refuses to wear the damn things but I do keep them with me." A horrified gasp came from Will. "Yes, mother gave them to me right before we left."

"You monster!"

"D...da.."

The two parents suddenly crowding Dorothy.

"Daddy? Are you trying to say Daddy?" Bill cooed down at her.

"Da...da...Dada..."

"Yes...yes! That's me! I'm your Dada!"

She erupted into giggles and pulled at his shirt, a smile on her face as her two parents praised her and passed her between the two.

Her first words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to:  
> Omega_girl21 for recommending Dorothy  
> Ladynoir_is_back for Teddy, it's Theodore  
> And  
> Hysteriac for giving me the idea of constellations and stars, Alioth is the brightest star in the Ursa Major (Big Dipper!)
> 
>  
> 
> I'm about to run out of ideas so feel free to try help the plot


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The babies open their eyes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll today! 3 updates in one day
> 
> Points to be made:  
> \- I don't know Jack shit about babies  
> \- Yes they grow up fast in this because I don't know how children work and it would ruin the plot if they grew up slow  
> \- It's based off puppies let me be  
> \- did yall know nappies weren't a thing in the 20s? Cause I didn't until I googled it and had to rewrite the first scene.  
> \- I'm drunk soooooo....shit 
> 
> \- the amount of times I wrote "eyes" makes me mad
> 
> I'm trying my best

    "How the fuck is she so good at walking?" Bill watched as Dorothy walked around the room playing with toys. "Bill!" Dipper shouted, "Language!" Bill chuckled at the retort.

"It's her tail. It's keeping her balenced." Dipper stated as if it was obvious. "They aren't for show. They do hold significant reasons on why they are a thing." He shook a toy over Alioth's head, the boy waving his arms up to grab it. A long pause of silence passed over the two until; "What's that smell?"

"Ew...Theodore I just changed you!" Dipper jumped up and plucked the pup up from the ground and fast walked his way down the hall to change his cloths. Dipper swore he could hear the child giggling at the situation...almost as if he did it on purpose.

"Nasty boy." Dipper plopped him down and took out the supplies, his gaze turning back to bright blue eye's staring up at him with fascination.

He froze and dropped _everything._

"BILL!"

The blond slid on the wooden floor and rushed into the room. "What?! Is everything okay?! Oh MY GODS!"

"HIS EYES ARE OPEN!"

"I CAN SEE THAT!"

The two stood staring. "He's so pretty but seriously PineTree, he shit himself so it still smells..."

The child burst into giggles and kicked his legs.

"I'm telling you, he has to be doing this on purpose." Dipper picked everything back up and got to work.

Theodore sat up with wide blue eye's. A clean cloth and he was in a better mood.

"They are so bright." Bill spoke breathlessly. "You've got ocean eyes." He pinched the boys cheek.

\---

   Dipper groaned and swiped at the hand pushing at his face but it persisted. He grunted and opened his eye's to a dark room, a silhouette standing out. He reached over and switched the lamp on, he rubbed at his eye's and read the clock to see that it was late in the night.

He spotted the blond hair and picked up the pup. "Hungry?" He muttered and climbed out of bed trying not to disturb the others who were hanging off the alpha asleep beside him. The two made their way to the kitchen, Dipper leaning Alioth against his shoulder as he poured some milk into a pot and he lit the cooker to heat it.

He adjusted the child to his other side and stiffened at the sparkle that crossed his eye's. His eyes narrowed and he moved the child to arms length seeing two open eye's.

He squealed and _almost_ dropped him.

Looking back up at him were two hazel eye's.

"...you've...you've got my eyes." He gasped. "We-We have to show Daddy!" He ran down the hall and threw the door open, it slamming against the wall startling everyone awake.

"PineTree?" Bill moaned wiping his eye's. "What's going on?" He sat up and slipped back down when the omega shoved a baby in his face.

"LOOK!"

Bill blinked letting his eye's adjust to the light and he exclaimed at the sight. "His eyes!" He yanked the blond from his hand and stared into his eyes. "Aw! He's got your eyes PineTree. You've got your papa's eye's, Alioth."  The teen sat beside him, his hand petting at the blond hair.

"My bright star." He cooed.

\---

   The two parents kept waiting for the youngest to open her eyes but to no avail.

"We should visit Thad." Bill hoisted Theodore up onto his hip. "And stop at a store. Can we get a harness and leash for Dodie? She keeps thinking she's great ever since she learned to run. She has bumped into multiple things and I refuse to let that child run free."

Dipper pulled Alioth from under the couch, his fingers digging into the carpet as he was dragged by his feet. A whine screaming from him. "Come on baby, we have to go."

"No!"

"Leo let go of the carpet!"

"No!"

Dipper groaned and dropped his legs. "I'll give you until the count of three."

"No!"

"One."

The child crawled back under.

"Two."

Bill sighed and grabbed the bottom of the chair pulling it up. "Listen to your papa Alioth or you'll get in trouble."

The blond hissed and while he was distracted Dipper scooped him up getting scratched and bit.

"Don' wan!"

"Ouch! Stop it! Don't make me put your gloves on....Bill get the gloves."

The fabric was slid on his hands and he immediately tried to pull them off.

"Dorothy darling will you come here?" Bill bent down and she ran towards him crashing into his chest. "Do you wanna hold my hand or be held?" She jumped grabbing his hand and tugging him down. "Will?" She babbled, her nose sniffing around the room. "You want to hold his hand?" She nodded furiously.

The blue haired omega hopped into the room, his hands grasped on a sock he was pulling up. Her face followed the sound and she wobbled over to him, her hand searching for his. "Let her hold your hand? Just until we get down to the car?"

"Sure, here Dodie!" The two clasped hands and she smiled.

\---

   She sniffed, her hand reaching out to feel the person in front of her. "Hai!" She greeted, her hand finding hair.

"It's okay." Bill nodded towards his men sitting in the front. The two who weren't driving. Eight Ball and Xanthar turned to face them.

"Hi." Eight Ball returned the greeting, a large hand wrapping around hers and lightly shaking. "You...scent...nice." She pulled his hand to her nose. "You smell nice, doll." Bill corrected her. "Okay! You smell nice!"

"I'm Aleksandr, but you can call me Sasha."

"I'm Doroootee, but you can call me Dodie!" She slurred her name and reached out for the other she could smell.

"Doll," Bill kissed the top of her head. "This is Xanthar but he can't speak so he can't Introduce himself to you." She pouted but still pulled his wrist to her nose. "I can't see."

The mute furrowed his eyebrows.

"She's trying to relate." Dipper tuned in.

His mouth forming an "oh."  His hands moving and signing words.

"He said you're very smart for your age." Bill translatated.

"Tank you!" She paused. "How?"

"With his hands."

"...ah...?"

"Very vocal isn't she?" Eight Ball looked up at his boss. The blond nodded. "She's taking to English very fast, I might throw in Spanish soon if she keeps going so wel-"

A sniffle cut him off, Alioth now taking to crying this time around.

"Oh baby I know!" Dipper bounced his knee and grasped his hands, his scent releasing a comforting smell that calmed the whole car,  Alioth now crying silently. "I know it's scary. You're so shy and it's tough being in a car and having new smells but you're being so brave right now aren't you? Aren't you?" He sniffled and wiped at his eyes. "Yes you are. You're my good boy, brave baby. My bright little star, shine for me."  Dipper cooed and licked at the tears, the crying child taking to small giggles. "There he is!"

"Reminds me of my sister." Eight Ball said getting a nod from his campaign. "She was so good at calming me down."

Bill smiled fondly, his inner alpha melting with pride.

Unlike his two siblings Theodore stood up on Will's legs leaning against the window looking out at the world outside passing him by.

"No wonder she's good at talking if you're both speaking so much around them."

Bill hummed. "My mother told me to talk about random things around them to help develop their language skills. So I'll talk about what I'm doing when they are in the room. Plus Will here likes to read them books!" He ruffled the blue hair and got a blush in return. "Mama read to me."

"Yeah, in Spanish but you don't speak it do ya?"

"Shut up." Will crossed his arms with a pout. "You don't speak it."

"Pues claro que sí, tonto!"

Will just sunk in his seat, his frown deepening.

\---

   The group left the car once they pulled up to the hospital, Theo staring up at Xanthar, his fists opening and closing at him. "Hol' me?"

Dipper nodded towards him. "He likes to be tall."

Hands slowly signed at him, Dipper still learning.

"Oh! Just like this." Dipper picked Alioth up and demonstrated how to hold a child. "Or you can pop him up on your shoulders. He'll hold onto your hair and you hold his legs if you're okay with that?"

The brunet squeaked with joy as he was grabbed and placed on the alpha's shoulders, his hands gripping his hair to keep his balence.

   Bill knocked on the door frame and Thad jumped from the sudden noise.

"Holy fuuuuuudge...Bill, don't scare me like that." He caught himself before the curse left in front of the kids.

He'd been informed that Theo was a word repeater so curses weren't allowed anymore.

"Here for two issues."

Everyone sat down and got comfortable. "So what's the issue?"

"Dorothy hasn't opened her eye's as you can see." Bill picked her up and sat her on his lap. And Dipper spoke up. "Alioth is aggressive, biting and scratching. He's alot more shy than his siblings. He's scared of _everything._ "

"Hmm, okay." He stood and kneeled to be level with Dorothy.

"She's very vocal so questions shouldn't be a problem." Thad nodded and stretched out his hand turning it palm up to make his scent gland available to her. "Hi, I'm Thad."

Her hands clumsily reached out and wrapped around his, her nose pressing against his wrist. She smiled. "Hi!"

"Are you comfortable opening your eyes for me sweetie?"

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Hurts."

"Is it too bright? I can turn the lights off."

"I can't see." 

"Is it da-" her hand pressed up into her eye's and Thad pulled her hands away frantically. "Don't do tha- oh. "

"What?" Bill looked down and turned her. "Oh."

Her eyelids dented in.

Dipper gaped. "Does she...?"

Thad held her wrists. "Can I open your eyes?" She frowned before nodding.

Thad pushed the lid up and frowned. "That's understandable now." She pressed her thumb to her lips.

"She has no eyes."

The room was silent.

"Don't worry, Doll!" Bill ran his fingers through her hair. "We can do something about the pain and get you some pretty eyes, even if you can't see."

Will hopped off his seat and picked her up. "Yeah! One of our cousins has these really pretty glass eyes and he could even pick the colour! I was so jealous when he had two colours."

"Really?!"

"I can arrange for glass eyes if you'd like?" Thad glanced at the alpha who nodded and he noted it on a paper.

"Do you want to sit out with Sasha? There's toys in the waiting room." Dipper kissed his daughter on the forehead and she dragged Will by the hand and whacked right into the door.

"Ouch." She mumbled and rubbed her forehead.

"Do you want a white cane before you leave? I'm sure I should have an adjustable one around here somewhere."

"Dodie, hands out in front of you if you want to lead." Will mentioned before they opened the door and walked out.

"Now, onto the other." Thad sat on his desk  "I'm guessing bearing my wrist is asking to be bitten?"

"Right you are." Dipper pet the blond's hair, his face nestled inbetween his neck and shoulder. "The mittens prevents. the scratching, but I do not know how to deal with the biting."

Thad chuckled, the two not seeing the obvious.

"A pacifier."

Bill face palmed. "How did I not think of that?"

"They are controversial but I know one thing for sure. They shut them up and soothes them." He reached behind him and pulled open a drawer and revealed a box. He opened it and pulled out a brand new pacifier and handed it to the teen. "It's a primal instinct. I know you can't breastfeed unlike the female omegas but it's basically that calming feeling they get when they did. It's more instinctual in pups who were born of males instead of females."

Dipper pulled the blond back and showed him the pacifier and pressed to his lips, he opened his mouth and bit, a couple seconds later he hummed and relaxed back into the omega's arms.

"Shyness is normal in children. It's possibly nothing and he'll grow out of it but-"

"If not go see a headdocter blah blah blah we get it. I went through this with Will."

"Yeah, and he's still not in school is he?" Thad's voice was smug.

"Fu-"

"Bill!"

He shut his mouth and seethed.

Until he smirked.

"¡Vete a la chingada!"

"You're so childish."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Vete a la chingada!- rude way of saying fuck you or go to hell 
> 
> "Pues claro que sí, tonto!" - Of course I do silly boy
> 
>  
> 
> (Pls give me plot ideas before I straight up rush an end dhdhdhdhdh)

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added as we continue. 
> 
>  Comments fuel me so don't be shy!


End file.
